Merry Christmas
by Ayumuri-chan
Summary: Ciel est le manager d'un top modèle, Sebastian Michaelis, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe quand la relation va déborder du professionnel ?
1. Chapter 1

Salut tout le monde ! Voici un nouveau One-Shot pour vous mes chères lectrices ^^ En l'occasion de Noël ! =D J'espère qu'il vous plaira et que vous aimerez le lemon que je trouve nul... XD Bref je vais vous laisser à la longue lecture ! Bonne fêtes à tous et à la prochaine ^^

* * *

><p><span>Merry Christmas !<span>

23 Décembre 15h17

_ Oui ! Sebastian ! Comme ça ! ! ! Cette position est si sexy ! Continue ! Tu vas être sublime sur la couverture du nouveau magasin ! Tu es magnifique Sebby-chou ! ! ! ! !, s'écria un homme complètement vêtu de rouge.

Nous sommes en pleines séances photos d'un célèbre mannequin: Sebastian Michaelis. À ces côtés, Ciel Phantomhive, son manager, surveillant la séance et le comportement de ce fou de photographe, Grell Sutcliff.

Pour l'arrivée de Noël, le chef de la boîte de mode, Mme Red, a décidé de créer une toute nouvelle collection vestimentaire pour Noël, relevant originalité et simplisme. C'est ainsi que Sebastian dû se vêtir d'un tout nouveau modèle de la boîte. Un habit rouge, simple et pourtant extrêmement original avec un une paire de rubis séducteurs sur la couverture, tout cela peut faire fondre n'importe quel filles et voir même garçons, surtout lorsque le meilleur photographe se donne à cœur joie de rendre cet homme encore plus magnifique.

Oui... Ciel ne pouvait s'empêcher de le dire en regardant son protégé, il était magnifique, surtout dans cet habit «père noël revisité». Depuis qu'il s'occupait de Sebastian, il pouvait l'admirer et découvrir les facettes de ce ténébreux. Il n'aimait pas le regard de Grell envers son mannequin, mais il ne pouvait rien y faire, c'était son travail, il devait savoir ce qu'il faisait... Enfin normalement.

Ce qu'il l'agaçait à hurler comme ça ! Il aurait voulu faire taire ce crétin rouge mais lorsqu'il dérivait son regard sur le sourire ensorceleur de son ténébreux, cela le calmait, il se sentait plus à l'aise. Oui il était bien mieux, il était magnifique et cela ne faisait que battre plus rapidement son cœur, il le savait notre petit manager, il était amoureux de lui. Il aimait cet homme depuis qu'il avait vu cet affiche de mode, cela remontait à quand déjà ? Il s'autorisa à fermer les yeux un instant, pour se rappeler de ce moment qui avait bouleversé sa vie.

* * *

><p><em>C'était vers la période de Noël aussi, lorsqu'il attendait le bus. Il y avait encore ces posters sur les vitrines, Ciel ne prêta guère attention lorsqu'il entendit les cries de sa cousine, lui demandant de regarder. Lorsqu'il leva son regard, il fut comme éblouis, c'était un jeune homme qui était sensé être banale à ses yeux, mais qui s'est révélé être plus pour lui, son cœur s'est emballé. Lizzy, sa cousine, couinait sur ses habits et lui disait qu'elle était admirative envers ce mannequin mais rien à faire, Ciel l'écoutait à peine, il n'entendait seulement les battements rapides de son cœur, oui... Il était tombé amoureux d'un homme ayant, sûrement 10 ans plus que lui, oui... Il était amoureux d'un bourreau des cœurs qui s'est avéré être un être complètement différent de son image sublime.<em>

_Il était tellement obstiné par son image, cet être le hantait tellement qu'il abandonna ses études (il était au collège donc c'était risqué) et demanda à sa tante de l'embaucher en tant que nouveau manager de Sebastian. Il s'était tellement battu pour avoir cette place et ne l'a pas regretté, il était auprès de son amour mais il ne s'attendait pas à un sale caractère, aussi terrible que le sien. _

_Sebastian avait beau être beau et gentil avec ses fans, c'était tout l'inverse avec son manager et son entourage. Dès leurs première rencontre, cet homme s'est amusé de Ciel, de son âge et de son manque d'expérience. Il lui faisait voir de tout les couleurs mais pourtant, Ciel avait l'impression que le brun se rapprochait de lui, même s'il aimait s'amuser de lui, il se rapprochait de lui. Il lui avait parlé de son passé, de ses tourments un jour. Ciel ne sut comment réagir... Il ne put s'empêcher d'être froid avec lui bien que ces mots furent réconfortants, depuis on peut dire qu'il était un ami... Mais Ciel ne put s'empêcher d'être encore plus amoureux de lui, de le désirer encore plus._

* * *

><p>_ Ciel !, cria une voix sombre et lisse.<p>

L'interpellé rouvrit rapidement ses yeux pour faire face à l'homme qui faisait battre son cœur. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit si beau ? Ciel détourna rapidement ses yeux avant qu'il ne rougisse et s'appuya plus contre le mur tandis que Sebastian s'asseyait à ses côté et ouvrit une bouteille d'eau.

_ Tu as fini ?, demanda le jeune garçon avec un ton glaciale.

_ Hmm ? Tu devrais écouter un peu au lieu de dormir ! Tu sais que ce genre d'erreur n'est pas permis, surtout venant d'un petit garçon comme toi !, ricana Sebastian en caressant affectueusement la tête de son manager.

Ciel se mit à rougir de honte mais aussi de bonheur, il avait pourtant l'habitude mais ceci l'avait toujours perturber de ressentir la chaleur de son amour. Ceci lui rappelait qu'il n'y avait rien entre eux, que ceci n'est qu'un amour non partagé. Le manager gifla rapidement la main avant de tourner sa tête et de marmonner des injures envers son client.

_ La ferme ! Je peux me permettre de faire ce genre de chose puisque je te fais confiance !, poursuivis le jeune garçon en se recoiffant.

Sebastian le fixa simplement avant de sourire doucement, il avait toujours aimé taquiner son manager mais ce que venait de dire Ciel lui avait profondément touché, malgré qu'il sache son passé, ceci lui a fait plaisir bien que cela ne soit qu'éphémère.

_ … Je fais une pause de 5 min mais en attendant que Grell trouve une nouvelle pellicule, ça va prendre un peu de temps.

_ Je vois.

Un silence s'imposa entre les deux. Lorsque Sebastian allait parler, Ciel prit l'initiative.

_ En... En attendant, je pense qu'on devrait te changer. Tu as eu assez de photos avec cet habit...

_ Si vous le dîtes, Manager !

Tout en se levant, l'homme aux yeux sanguin tapota les fesses du collégien qui fut surpris par ce geste et se mit à hurler et à le frapper. Mais le plus âgé évita les coups et parti se changer rapidement. Dès qu'il parti de la salle, le jeune manager s'effondra en sentant son cœur battre plus rapidement. Il aimait vraiment s'amuser de lui, c'est pourquoi il aimerait tellement le haïr mais bien sûr cela était impossible pour lui, il aimait Sebastian depuis maintenant 3 ans, alors ce n'est pas ça qui va le faire changer pourtant... Il se sentit si gêné par ce geste, il ne savait comment le prendre, c'était quelque chose de douloureux lorsque Ciel savait que son amour était à sens unique. Ce qu'il pouvait se mépriser des fois.

24 Décembre 18h33

Ce fut une dure journée pour notre petit manager, il devait tout le temps se déplacer avec son mannequin pour les défilés ou bien pour les futurs projets. Les fêtes allaient encore une fois être épouvantable pour lui, il allait voir que son amour allait s'amuser avec les employées, il les voyaient baiser leurs cous, rire avec elles ou bien allé dans leurs chambre. Il détestait les fêtes, c'était incontestable pour Ciel, il méprisait plus que tout être avec tout ce monde.

_ Pouah... La journée fut terriblement difficile aujourd'hui n'est-ce-pas ?, commença l'homme en s'étirant les bras sous la neige.

_ E-En effet...

Ils étaient tout les deux sur le chemin de la maison de Sebastian, sous la neige ou la nuit avait déjà pris place, laissant ainsi place aux différentes décorations lumineuses de la ville. On aurait dit un couple qui marchait, enfin presque si le plus âgé ne marchait pas à une grande distance en arrière. Ciel sentait son cœur battre à la chamade, tellement que cela en devenait perturbant mais cela ne l'empêchait de sentir le froid griffer son visage malgré l'écharpe. Il n'aimait vraiment pas Noël, cela lui rappelait beaucoup trop de mauvais souvenirs... Il continua à marcher jusqu'à ce qu'il traversa le pont où il remarqua que Sebastian resta à contempler la ville sur ce pont de pierre geler. Sous les lumières de la ville, l'homme aux cheveux jais était splendide, les reflet de la lumière jouant dans les yeux carmins montraient à quel point la profondeur de ses yeux étaient sombre mais beaux. Oui, en cet instant, Sebastian était plongé dans ses pensées et on pouvait lire sur son visage, un air apaisé et sincère. Ciel sentit son cœur faire un énorme bond dans sa poitrine, pourquoi est-ce qu'il devait toujours agir aussi imprévisiblement. Son corps se mit à chauffer, surtout au niveau des joues, il devait sûrement rougir mais on pourrait penser que c'est dû au froid alors il s'approcha de l'homme ténébreux. Ce dernier était toujours en train de regarder la ville, rendant Ciel encore plus gêné et amoureux de lui, sans pour autant qu'il le sache. En fait, il se permettait de laisser apparaître un visage avec son manager, oui... Il le pouvait car il avait confiance, en lui, en **lui seul**.

_ Dis moi, Ciel, tu voudrais venir chez moi ?, commença Sebastian en dérivant son regard sur le jeune enfant et lui adressant un doux sourire.

_ H-Hein ?... L'interpellé resta bouche-bée et sentie son cœur battre à la chamade.

_ En fait... J'aimerai que tu viennes avec moi, pour la fête que j'ai donné pour le réveillon.

Le jeune manager écarquilla les yeux et sentie son cœur se briser en morceaux. Pourquoi aimait-il tant se payer de sa tête ?

_ Comme il y a une fête, j'aimerai que tu viennes ainsi tu pourras rester avec nous tous et puis cela te permettra de penser à autre chose. Je suis sûr qu'on va bien s'amuser !

_ …

_ …

_ …

_ Ciel ?

Sebastian se rapprocha de son petit patron qui avait baissé la tête, il ne comprenait rien à la situation, pourquoi est-ce qu'il... Avait l'impression que le jeune garçon était triste ?

_ Pour... Quoi ?, finit par articuler le plus jeune.

_ De... ?, le plus âgé s'apprêta à toucher le jeune homme.

_ Pourquoi est-ce que ça t'amuse tant de me blesser ?, hurla le collégien en giflant violemment la main.

_ Que-

_ Pourquoi tu joues tout le temps avec mes sentiments ? Tu veux à ce point-là me blesser ? Te montrer d'abord doux avec moi mais ensuite toujours me blesser en traînant avec des gens que je ne cesse de mépriser, mais quand vas-tu cesser de me blesser à ce point ? Pourquoi dois-je toujours faire un effort pour que tu me regardes et que tu me considères plus qu'un ami ? Toi qui ne cesse de me faire souffrir que ce soit volontaire ou non ! J'en ai plus qu'assez !

_ C-Ciel, calme toi ! Je ne comprends-

_ C'est simple ! Je t'aime ! Moi, Ciel Phantomhive est complètement fou amoureux de Sebastian Michaelis qui est un sombre crétin pour ne pas l'avoir compris ! Mais très bien, j'en ai plus qu'assez de souffrir ainsi, d'être jaloux au point de vouloir tuer cette personne ou de te désirer au point que chacun de tes gestes me fait rêver ! J'en ai plus qu'assez de changer pour te plaire. Oui... J'en ai marre de t'aimer alors que tu ne vois rien !

Sebastian écarquilla les yeux à la déclaration tandis que le jeune bouillonnait de rage au plus profond de lui. Ce qu'il pouvait se mépriser des fois pour ne pas pouvoir garder son sang-froid mais ce n'était pas entièrement sa faute puisque son mannequin le provoquait et ne cessait de le narguer. Alors à quoi bon se retenir, maintenant qu'il avait tout accumulé en 3 ans ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il aime bon sang ?

Ciel parvenait à peine à respirer, c'était un soulagement de lui avoir enfin tout avoué mais sans le vouloir, il fut pris d'un nouveau fardeau, le comportement de l'aîné, oui il ne savait comment il allait réagir maintenant qu'il sait ces sentiments. C'est horrible, il n'aurait pas dû faire une telle chose, mais ça avait explosé et il ne plus retourner en arrière.

Pourtant, il ne peut s'empêcher de fermer les yeux et de courir, laissant derrière lui son premier amour abasourdi.

Il claqua la porte dès qu'il arriva chez lui, enleva violemment son écharpe et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Il s'écroula contre la porte et sentie son cœur battre à tout rompre. Il sentit ses larmes monter aux yeux mais ne laissa rien, non de toute façon, pleurer ne servirait à rien. Cela ne changera rien aux événements, oui il le savait parfaitement, mais c'était si douloureux. Il sentit une migraine venir, pourquoi... _Est-ce que c'est si douloureux de vivre ?_

25 Décembre 04h22 (en fait on peut dire que là c'est le 26 XD)

La journée fut horrible, pire que horrible, il n'y avait pas de mots pour décrire cette journée. Il n'avait pas adressé un seul mot à Sebastian, il a dut courir de partout et assisté à de nombreuses demandes. Il pouvait aussi sentir son amour s'éloigner... Alors c'est comme ça que son amour se finis, oui c'est cruel. Il détestait cette vie, Ciel ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en vouloir et d'en vouloir à ce stupide mannequin qui a dû s'amuser et oublier sa déclaration. Il aurait voulu pleurer durant la soirée mais il continua à faire tout ce dont il devait faire, essayant d'oublier sa douleur en pensant à autre chose.

* * *

><p>Mais alors pourquoi devait-il se retrouver devant la demeure bon sang de bon soir ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ce soit lui qui apporte tout les cadeaux de la boîte à ce crétin ? Et lui qui voulait l'éviter, c'est raté ! Il soupira et se jura de faire payer ce service à tout le monde, quitte à les forcer à faire un passage en enfer, il leur ferait regretter. Le jeune garçon soupira de frustration, sur le paillasson couvert de cette neige immaculé. Il sonna une fois, personne ne répondait, il sonna une seconde fois mais toujours personne... Peut-être devait-il dormir ? Il l'espérait en tout cas. Il sortit les clefs de la demeure de sa poche, puisque Mme Red lui a donné les doubles, et entra dans le manoir de Sebastian. Il était comme d'habitude incroyablement grand mais ceci ne faisait plus aucun effet à Ciel qui avait l'habitude.<p>

Il gravit rapidement les marches et arriva au salon. Il n'y avait personne mais la cheminée était encore allumée. Il déposa les nombreux présents sur le bord de la table et se rapprocha de la cheminée pour se réchauffer. Cette douce lumière qui crépitait lui rappelait les yeux de Sebastian, c'était si frustrant. Dire qu'il allait passer encore son Noël seul, c'était si douloureux, il aurait aimé que ce soit différent qu'il pourrait être avec son amour mais maintenant cela était impossible n'est-ce pas ?

_ Ciel ?, interpella une voix bien connue aux oreilles du petit garçon.

Le petit ne se retourna pas, il savait parfaitement qui c'était et n'avait pas envie de faire face à cette luxure ambulante. Il n'avait pas envie d'agrandir davantage la profonde blessure dans son cœur qui n'était pas encore cicatrisée, c'est si douloureux d'être ainsi, d'être si faible à souffrir de tout et de rien...

_ Tu pourrais au moins me répondre, continua le plus âgé en croisant ses bras.

Ciel daigna enfin à le regarder et fut extrêmement gêné par la situation, l'homme qu'il rêvait depuis tout ce temps était torse nu, où son cou fut seulement orné d'une serviette. Il portait un pantalon cuir noir, bien moulant, tandis que ses cheveux noirs étaient encore mouillés et laissé couler quelques gouttes d'eau sur sa peau de marbre. Le manager rougit vivement à cette scène, tandis que le maître des lieux sourit tendrement.

_ Pourquoi es-tu ici ? Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus me parler pour le moment.

_ J-J-Je... Je suis seulement venu pour donner les cadeaux de la boîte rien de plus, j'allais de toute façon partir.

Ciel s'apprêta à sortir et laissé Sebastian derrière quand ce dernier lui boucha la sortie. Le plus jeune grinça des dents, pourquoi faut-il qu'il le fasse autant souffrir ?

_ Pourquoi tu t'enfuis ainsi ?

_ Je ne m'enfuie pas...

_ Tu m'évite.

_ Je ne t'évites pas !

_ Alors regarde moi quand tu me parles !, le mannequin leva la tête du collégien qui rougit rapidement.

Ce dernier dévia son regard et tenta de trouver un échappatoire mais le plus vieux se rapprocha de son visage, frôlant ses lèvres. Le plus jeune l'écarta rapidement et ne put s'empêcher de le frapper.

_ Tu aimes vraiment à ce point-là jouer de mes sentiments ?..., demanda le jeune homme en baissant sa tête.

Sebastian ne répondit rien, il le força seulement à se déplacer, sous la surprise du petit garçon, et le fit s'asseoir sur la table en prenant au passage son verre de vin qu'il avait laissé sur une petite table. Il prit une gorgé sous les yeux ahuri de son manager et l'embrassa pour la première fois.

Le garçon aux yeux azur écarquilla des yeux en sentant les douces lèvres de Sebastian se poser délicatement sur les siennes, cependant il sentit quelque chose pénétrer dans sa bouche, un liquide puissant... Le vin ! Il tenta de se retirer, de le pousser mais rien à faire, le plus âgé continuait à l'embrasser, faisant battre à la chamade le cœur du plus jeune.

Il força le jeune Ciel à s'allonger sur la table et finis par briser le baiser, les laissant respirer, tandis que le petit collégien tentait de retrouver ses esprits mais il sentit sa tête tourner, sûrement les effets de l'alcool.

_ Il semblerait que tu sois plus compréhensif si tu es un peu ivre Ciel..., commença l'homme aux yeux rouge, je veux tout savoir de toi... Je veux te comprendre car il semblerait que... Je ne sois pas si insensible à votre beauté et à votre pureté, mon cher manager.

Il sourit tendrement, ce sourire qui a toujours su faire fondre le jeune, est-ce qu'il rêvait ? Si c'était un rêve... Ou même un mirage, c'était le plus beau cadeau qu'on aurait pu lui faire. Il laissa une larme couler et embrassa Sebastian passionnément.

25 Décembre 04h45

Après s'être littéralement dévoré les lèvres pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes, Ciel senti son érection devenir plus grande, alors pour plus de confort, son amour décida de continuer dans sa chambre.

Ciel sentait l'alcool rendre son corps entièrement brûlant, chaque mouvements de Sebastian ne faisait qu'accentuer ce brasier, il voulait le faire, maintenant avec lui. Il était allongé sur le lit de son futur amant, oui... Il reconnaissait l'odeur, ce parfum sensuel qui l'avait toujours excité, le ténébreux se pencha près de l'oreille de son supérieur pour lui murmuré des mots enivrants qui faisaient sombrer le jeune homme dans le plaisir, avant de la mordiller tendrement. Le petit garçon laissa échapper des gémissements et se tortilla sous son aîné, il faisait si chaud mais il ne put s'empêcher de poser cette question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

_ Ah... Sebastian... Tu m'aime ?

Le concerné s'arrêta un instant avant de se relever pour faire face au visage rougi de Ciel qui lui semblait suppliant. Il ne savait quoi répondre, lui-même n'ayant jamais éprouvé un réel amour...

_ Eh bien... Pour être honnête avec toi, je ne le sais guère...

Ciel commença à prendre un air attristé et s'apprêtait à pleurer, lui qui n'avait pratiquement plus pleuré depuis longtemps, sûrement dû à l'alcool. Mais le ténébreux continua rapidement.

_ Cependant, il prit la main de Ciel et la baisa, si ce soir tu me dis tout, que tu t'ouvres entièrement à moi, je suis sûr que je vais finir par tomber amoureux de toi.

Le regard envoûtant de l'adulte fit sourire doucement le jeune garçon, ému de pouvoir ressentir un véritable bonheur en ce jour, Sebastian se rapprocha rapidement et prit possession de ses lèvres, laissant sa main caresser tendrement le corps du plus jeune, sous la légère clarté de la lune.

_**Dis moi tout Ciel, raconte moi tout... Laisse entendre les doux battements de ton cœur sincère.**_

_ Je... hm... Je n'ai en réalité plus de parents, parvient à dire le petit manager entre deux baisers, Je les ai perdus il y a de cela 4 ans... En ce même jour...

_ En ce même jour... Tu les a perdu le jour de Noël ?, demanda prudemment le brun en enlevant délicatement les vêtements de son cadet.

_ Oui..., il sentit son écharpe se détacher doucement de son cou, ils sont morts dans un accident de voiture, au pied du plus grand sapin de la ville... Depuis ce jour... J'ai cessé d'être le petit enfant joyeux, moi qui voulait recevoir un cadeau, j'ai eu le pire...

Le ténébreux resta attentif aux paroles du jeune Ciel alors qu'il embrassait le cou du plus jeune, sentant la crainte dans le corps de son manager.

_ Hn... Je... Je n'ai jamais pu supporter rester avec ma famille, je savais que... Ha..., son premier amour venait de prendre un bouche un de ses tétons, je n'y trouverai que de la pitié... Je ne voulais guère cela alors... Han... Ah... ! Je me suis écarté de la famille... Sans prêter attention à leurs demande ou quoi que ce soit... Ha...

C'était réellement gênant, il n'avait pas perdu complètement la tête, non... Ciel le savait mais ça n'allait pas tarder. Il allait devenir ivre si Sebastian continuait, oui mais... Pouvait-il réellement l'arrêter, lui qui attendait ce moment depuis si longtemps ?

_ … Puis quand je suis rentré au collège... Je Ah !... S-Sebastian... Sebas...

Le concerné était déjà en bas, en train de lécher son gland. Comment pouvait-il continuer alors qu'il sentait l'excitation l'animer dans tout son corps ?

_ Continus, je t'en pris Ciel... Continu, que s'est-il passé lorsque tu es entré au collège ?, insista le mannequin en se pourléchant les lèvres.

_ Je... Je... Hm... Hn... Ah ! C'est... C'est vers là... Ah... Que je t'ai vu...

Sebastian releva sa tête surpris, il ne se rappelait pas de l'avoir vu.

_ On... S'est vu ?

_ Vu... ?, il venait de sortir légèrement du brume de la luxure, non pas dans ce sens-là... Je... j'ai vu... Ton poster... Et-Et je suis tombé amoureux de toi..., répondit le jeune enfant en sentant ses joues chauffer.

Sebastian bloqua quelques secondes avant de ricaner sans aucune gêne, ce qui mit Ciel encore plus dans l'embarras. Il aurait voulu lui donner un coup mais il se sentait beaucoup trop fatigué et sentait son corps lourd.

_ E-Excuse moi, mais je trouve cela tellement adorable que tu sois tombé amoureux de moi avec une seule pub !, expliqua doucement le brun avec un large sourire avant de continuer son activité.

_ Ah !... Je sais que c'est idiot... Mais... Je n'ai pas pu... te résis... Hn ! Ter... Alors, je suis parti... Et je suis devenu... AH !, sans le vouloir, il se libéra dans la bouche du maître des lieux.

_ Mon Manager n'est-ce pas ?, le ténébreux se leva rapidement pour l'embrasser passionnément.

Le jeune garçon aux cheveux gris-perle se détacha rapidement du baiser.

_ C'est donc comme ça que tu m'as rencontré n'est-ce-pas ? Et je connais donc la suite de l'histoire... C'est vraiment mignon !, taquina doucement l'adulte en frottant son nez contre celui de son amant.

_ L-La ferme...

L'homme aux yeux rouge adressa un doux regard, attentionné et passionné, un regard qu'il n'avait jamais connu mais qui faisait vraiment chaud au cœur du jeune garçon. Ciel baissa les yeux quand Sebastian lui leva le visage pour donner un baiser. Le jeune ferma les yeux pour savourer ce moment, il ouvrit la bouche et sentit la langue de son aîné se faufiler dans sa bouche avant de rejoindre sa jumelle. Le baiser était sensuelle mais doux, lorsqu'il sentit deux doigts le pénétrer. Le collégien brisa le baiser en sentant quelque chose s'incruster en lui alors que le plus âgé embrasser tendrement son cou. Ce n'était pas si douloureux mais malgré tout, c'était assez dérangeant et surtout que l'alcool rendait son corps encore plus sensible, il avait du mal à respirer.

_ Se-Seb-Sebastian ! Ah ! Pas... Pas Ici... Plus à gauche... Ah !

Le concerné fut légèrement surpris avant de prendre un sourire espiègle.

_ C'est vraiment attendrissant... Je devrai vous rendre plus souvent ivre manager.

Sans plus de cérémonie, il dévia ses doigts plus à gauche et il pu entendre un cri strident de Ciel, son sourire grandit alors qu'il enfonçait plus profondément ses doigts, ce qui fit basculer la tête en arrière de son cadet.

_ Je te veux Ciel... Je te désire tellement..., fit le plus âgé en lui faisant des suçons sur la clavicule et le torse.

_ Alors prends moi tout ! Ah... Fais moi tien ici et maintenant !, ordonna le manager en sentant les doigts se retirer de lui.

Le ténébreux soupira d'amusement avant de sortir sa virilité et de se placer juste en face de son anneau de muscle. Ciel inspira profondément et tenta de se défendre lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose de dur le pénétrer à nouveau, le plus jeune se retint un gémissement de douleur alors que son aîné commençait à se sentir à l'étroit, accentuant son excitation.

N'en pouvant plus d'attendre, Sebastian enfonça entièrement sa verge dans son cadet en un coup puissant et à la fois doux, ce dernier crut mourir pendant un instant en sentant cette atroce douleur où il eut pour réflexe de griffer le dos de son amant. Le brun haleta fortement tellement il se sentait serré mais c'était aussi si chaud, comme si cette entrée le désirait tellement, passionnément. Après s'être un peu calmé, le jeune mannequin releva le visage en larmes du petit garçon pour l'embrasser, laissant leurs langues dans un bal endiablé. Le plus âgé fit un premier mouvement, il sentit son amant se raidir, mais ne parvenant plus à se contrôler, il bougea à nouveau, cherchant sa prostate alors que le garçon aux cheveux gris s'accrochait désespérément.

Ciel brisa le baiser et ne put s'empêcher de crier en sentant subitement une forte adrénaline d'excitation, Sebastian comprit et enchaîna les mouvements à cet endroits précis, toujours plus profondément et puissamment, faisant crier en crescendo le jeune cadet.

_ Ah ! Hn... ! AH ! S-S-Sebastian ! ! !

Il tendit sa main alors que son ténébreux la prit et la mit au milieu de sa poitrine, le jeune garçon sentit les rapides battements de cœur de son amour. Il fut surpris, lui faisant oublier quelques instants son plaisir.

_ Ah... C'est bien la première fois qu'il bat aussi rapidement... Est-ce qu'on peut appeler ça... De l'amour ? Mon cher manager adoré ?, demanda l'adulte avec un large sourire.

Le concerné se mit à rougir en entendant une telle réplique, permettant ainsi à l'aîné de donner un énième coup, les faisant hurler de plaisir et de les faire jouir tout les deux.

Le dominant se retira rapidement et regarda son jeune amant, épuisé et rougie par l'excitation, prit d'une soudaine pulsion, il retourna brusquement le jeune pour qu'il puisse se mettre à quatre pattes et le pénétra une nouvelle fois, faisant gémir Ciel à nouveau par l'intrusion.

Il fit un premier mouvement directement sur cet endroit, son manager fut pris à nouveau par cette brûlante sensation. Sebastian mit sa main devant ces yeux pour lui faire sentir plus de plaisir et se mit à l'embrasser dans le cou. Le cadet gémit et serra les couvertures en sentant les nombreux frissons en lui.

_ Ciel... _**Je t'aime**_..., finis par dire l'aîné en mordillant l'oreille de son dominé.

Ce dernier fut complètement surpris par cet acte et ne put s'empêcher de pleurer, ce bonheur qu'il avait tant convoité... Il l'avait maintenant, il était enfin récompensé de cette attente et ne put s'empêcher d'être tellement heureux.

L'homme aux cheveux corbeaux sourit doucement à la réaction de son petit manager adorable avant de continuer

_**Merry Christmas Ciel, cette fois, ce moment n'est qu'un pur bonheur pour nous deux...**_

26 Décembre 10h28

Ciel se réveilla doucement lorsqu'il vit subitement en face de lui Sebastian, il rougit dans un premier temps avant de reconnaître les lieux, il n'était pas chez lui. Que s'est-il passé ? Il se rappela d'avoir embrassé son mannequin et qu'il avait été ivre mais après... ? Il s'est passé quoi ? Il ne s'en rappela pas vraiment mais il avait réellement mal à la tête, sûrement la gueule de bois... Il se jura mentalement avant de regarder la montre de la chambre... Et là il vit qu'il était 10h33, il était en retard à sa réunion de deux heures. Dans la panique la plus totale, il sortit rapidement du lit mais s'écroula rapidement en sentant ses hanches extrêmement douloureux, que s'est-il passé ? C'était pas le moment de réfléchir, il devait se dépêcher ! Il enfila rapidement ses habits, tentant de penser autre chose qu'à la douleur et lorsqu'il commença à boutonner sa chemise, il vit de nombreux suçons sur son corps... Est-ce... Qu'il aurait couché avec Sebastian ? Son cœur se mit à battre plus rapidement.

_ Quel boucans tu fais de bon matin !, hurla le brun en s'étirant.

_ Ah ! Je t'ai réveillé ? D-Désolé mais il faut que je parte ! Et... Que s'est-il passé hier soir ?

_ … Tu ne t'en rappelle pas ?, demanda le ténébreux surpris mais aussi vexé.

_ Non !, cria Ciel en se dépêchant d'enfiler son gilet et son écharpe.

Sebastian soupira et se leva du lit en prenant ses draps pour se couvrir le bas -mieux vaut ne pas choqué le petit- et embrassa le cou de son manager, dans son dos, par surprise.

_ Eh bien... Je te le rappellerai ce soir, mais tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui vous viendrez vivre ici et que je me ferai un plaisir de vous torturer lorsque vous rentrerez chez moi pour avoir osé oublier notre soirée, mon cher manager !, s'exclama l'adulte en serrant fortement les bras de son cadet.

Pour seul réponse il a eu droit à un fort rougissement du jeune Ciel qui ne comprenait absolument rien à la situation.

_ Ah et au fait, il embrassa doucement son jeune manager qui fut figé par l'ambiance, Merry Christmas en retard Mon bien-aimé.

Ciel rougit encore plus et serra les poings, mais qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer à la fin ? Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire ou dire fut

**LA FERME SOMBRE CRÉTIN !**

Il donna une magnifique claque à Sebastian, pour cacher sa gêne et sortit rapidement de la salle en sentant son cœur battre à tout rompre, mais avant de complètement sortir, il soupira et se retourna pour voir Sebastian souriant, tenant sa joue rougie par la gifle.

_ Joyeux Noël à toi aussi... Sebastian.

Et sans plus attendre il s'enfuit rapidement, faisant ricaner notre jeune ténébreux amoureux de ce petit garçon.

_**...C'était le plus beau cadeau de noël qu'il ait pu avoir...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Il se peut que je fasse une suite pour le nouvel an, seulement je sais pas si vous en voulez un avec un ou sans lemon alors dites le moi s'il vous plait ce serait sympa de me prévenir ^^<br>**_


	2. Chapter 2

Bonsoir tout le monde ! ! ! Voila donc la suite et je suis désolée pour ce retard d'un jour... -_-" mais le lemon m'a prit un temps fou et c'est hyper long comme texte... Bon sinon, j'espère qu'il vous plaira et que vous aimerai =) Voila bonne année tout le monde et tout mes voeux de bonheur !

** Chipoteuse de petit pois**: Merci de ce compliment ! ça me fait plaisir ! Voila une suite avec lemon ^^ Alors Ciel on peut dire qu'il a... 16 ans ? XD Enfin... je dirai 15/16... Eh ouais, il tient hyper mal l'alcool ! lol Sebastian l'a fait déjà boire une fois XD Et il a constaté qu'il ne tenait pas du tout l'alcool ! :P J'avoue mais bon... Tu sais Sebastian ne voulait pas avoir à faire un Ciel qui fasse son chichi lol ! Je vois trop Ciel rougir à chaque fois lol ! ça lui va si bien :D Ben tu sais si... Normalement mais à chaque fois, je vois des gens qui bossent alors qu'ils n'ont pas l'âge... Donc je sais pas trop XP Merci ça me fait plaisir ! ^^

**Kazuaki:** Merci bien ! Mais j'ai bien peur que dans cette suite, les personnages soient OCC... Et passe une bonne année =)

**Bocchan-chan:** Tout le monde aimerait avoir un Sebastian ! ! ! Nous les premières ! XD C'est vrai que l'inverse aurait été pas mal mais bon... je dois dire que je préfère voir Ciel au commande XP C'est vrai que pour une fois, je ne les fais pas trop souffrir pour être ensemble lol ! Hum... Des pub de cul ? XD *ok ok je sors* alors pour la suite comme tu es la seule à ne pas vouloir de lemon, j'ai mis la suite sans lemon à part: voila le lien http : / /creator - ayumuri - chan . skyrock . com / 3058918973 - Happy - New - Year . html (enlève les espaces) en espérant que la suite te plaise =)

**Etoile-Lead-Sama:** Eh bien quel coïncidence =D Tu me donneras le titre du mangas ? =3 Petite perverse mais c'est pour ça qu'on s'aime lol ! Bonne année et merci =)

**Lairy57:** C'est un énorme honneur pour moi ! Merci beaucoup ! ^^ Je sais qu'on s'attend souvent à du OOC avec ce genre de fiction moderne mais je fais comme je peux pour garder leurs caractères ! ^^ J'espère que ce lemon te plaira plus et qu'il y a assez de détails croustillants pour satisfaire ta gourmandise ! lol

LEMON ASSEZ HARD SI VOUS N'AIMEZ PAS, ALLER SUR LE LIEN QUE J'AI DONNE A BOCCHAN-CHAN !

* * *

><p><span>Happy New Year !<span>

29 Décembre 18h32

_ Waouh ! J'ai vraiment du mal à tenir le rythme des fêtes... On a encore eu une sacrée journée ! N'est-ce pas Ciel ?, demanda le jeune homme en s'étirant les bras.

_ Tu as raison... Vivement que ça se finisse..., affirma le concerné avec un air désespéré.

Ciel escorta à nouveau Sebastian jusqu'à chez lui. Le plus jeune des deux se sentit extrêmement gêné depuis Noël, il ne comprenait rien à la situation et surtout aux paroles du mannequin, jamais il pourrait habiter avec lui. Mais franchement, pourquoi est-ce que son amour lui a dit ça et ce comportement indécent... Il a réfléchit Ciel, oui il a eu le temps de réfléchir et est parvenu à la conclusion suivante:

_Le soir de Noël, il m'a fait boire une gorgé de vin et je suis devenu ivre -je ne tiens vraiment pas très bien l'alcool- et... Et nous avons... Couché ensemble..._

Le jeune manger se mit à rougir fortement, heureusement qu'il faisait froid aujourd'hui. Mais... Mais si c'était réellement ça, que ce sont-ils dit ? Est-ce qu'il lui a dis qu'il aimait ? Ou est-ce qu'il s'amuse encore de lui ? Ciel sentit sa tête chauffait, il se compliquait vraiment les choses, si cela continuait il allait avoir une migraine. Mais il aimerait tellement savoir ce qui s'est passé... Et puis cela le perturbait lorsque Sebastian le regardait ainsi, de cette manière aussi... Aussi... Attirant. Un regard qu'il n'avait jamais connu. Pourquoi son satané cœur battait aussi rapidement ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il aimait à ce point ? C'est pas possible à quel point il est perturbé maintenant. Ciel remonta un peu plus son écharpe dans la gêne, il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête de sentir son cœur bondir à chaque fois qu'il repensait à l'image de cet homme.

Sebastian se sentait un peu vexé depuis Noël... Il avait l'impression que le jeune garçon s'éloignait de lui, et dire qu'il avait oublié ce qu'il s'est passé, c'est aussi de sa faute parce qu'il l'avait fait boire mais bon... Ce n'est pas une raison d'oublier un tel moment. Le mannequin n'avait pas non plus envie de dire à son manager ce qu'il s'est passé, c'est bien plus drôle de le laisser chercher. Mais à chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient le regard ou qu'ils se frôler la peau, Ciel fronçait les sourcils et s'en allait, avec un visage impassible. Il s'éloignait peu à peu de lui et ceci agaçait un peu Sebastian. Alors qu'il n'était même pas sûr de ses propres sentiments envers le jeune. Il soupira silencieusement, son cœur battait douloureusement dans sa poitrine depuis l'attitude froide de son manager. Il lui manquait...

Ciel marchait devant l'adulte qui le regardait tristement tandis que le plus jeune était perdu dans ses pensées. Le plus âgé accéléra la cadence et prit la main du jeune garçon. Ce dernier le regarda surprit et tenta de retirer sa main mais le mannequin serra son emprise, le garçonnet dériva son regard et se mit à rougir, il serra lui aussi sa main.

La chaleur de la main de Sebastian faisait battre encore plus vite son cœur et puis ce regard... Depuis quand leurs situation avait changé à ce point ? Pourquoi est-ce que ce simple contact de la main le réjouit à ce point ? Lorsque le ténébreux vit le regard gêné du jeune garçon, il se mit à ricaner, il était vraiment mignon lorsque son masque impassible se brisait.

_ Tu es tout rouge..., taquina Sebastian avec une voix mélancolique.

_ La ferme ! C'est sûrement dû au froid !, cria le garçon en secouant son bras pour se détacher de l'emprise du plus grand.

Ciel finit par s'essouffler et arrêta de gesticuler, Le brun rigola doucement, sans aucun moquerie, un vrai rire qui fit battre le cœur du manager.

_ Tu veux dormir chez moi ?, proposa le plus âgé en regardant le ciel nocturne enneigé.

_ NON !, hurla le jeune garçon en regardant ailleurs, NE COMPTE PAS SUR MOI !

_ Tss... Comme je pouvais m'y attendre venant de ta part.

30 Décembre 15h13

_ Raaahhh ! ! ! ! ! Mais pourquoi mettent-ils autant de temps ! ! ! ? ? ?, cria le photographe rouge en gesticulant dans tout les sens.

_ Je n'en sais rien... Mais c'est vrai que cela fat 20 min... Je n'aime pas vraiment qu'on soit en retard sur l'emploie du temps, ronchonna tout autant Sebastian en se frottant les tempes.

Cela faisait un moment que Ciel était parti chercher la top-modèle pour faire un duo sur la nouvelle couverture du magazine. Le brun était déjà changé depuis longtemps, Grell était aussi prêt mais qu'est-ce qui se passe pour que le manager prenne autant son temps ? Déjà qu'il n'aimait pas personnellement sa partenaire, Elizabeth de Midford alias Lizzy, mais en plus d'avoir du retard, Sebastian avait vraiment du mal à garder son sang-froid.

_ Allez viens !, s'écria soudainement une femme entièrement vêtue de rouge.

_ NON ! Je ne veux pas !, rouspéta une voix qui ne semblait pas inconnu aux oreilles de l'adulte.

_ Mme Red ?, demanda Grell avec un regard suspicieux.

_ En personne !

_ Que faîtes-vous ici ? Et où est passé Ciel ? Lizzy est elle arrivée ?, questionna le ténébreux en se levant de sa chaise.

_ Oh no no no ! Sebastian, Lizzy ne viendra pas mais admire plutôt cette beauté !

Elle ouvrit en grand les deux portes, permettant ainsi ainsi à une jeune fille d'entrer. Sebastian et Grell écarquillèrent des yeux en voyant la nouvelle arrivante.

Ses yeux bleu profond tels que l'océan, la rougeur sur ces joues pour montrer sa gêne, ses cheveux gris-perle en couette, sa fine taille et la robe de la nouvelle boîte... Ça ne pouvait qu'être Ciel...

_ Alors ? Comment la trouvez-vous ? Il n'est pas mignon travesti ainsi mon petit Ciel ?, demanda la femme avec un large sourire.

_ R-Ravissant..., commença les deux avant d'éclater de rire.

Le top-modèle se mit à ricaner discrètement bien qu'il avait envie de exploser de rire comme le photographe. Le jeune travesti se sentit encore plus gêné et rougir, la haine lui montant au plus profond de son être... Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi déshonoré et humilié, pourquoi a-t-il fallu que sa tante l'ai forcé à faire ceci ? Et surtout lorsqu'il devait poser avec Sebastian ?

_ Bon vous allez cessez de rire bande de crétins ?, se mit à hurler Ciel de toute sa voix en sentant son visage s'empourprer.

Les deux autres continuaient à rire, cette image de Ciel était non seulement magnifique mais c'était aussi hilarant. Ciel hurla et voulait les frapper mais rien à faire, ils continuaient toujours à rire dans sa plus grande gêne, jusqu'à ce que Mme Red décide d'intervenir.

* * *

><p>_ C'était nickel pour toi Sebby-chou ! Par contre le minus..., Grell se retint de rire; ce qui agaça le manager, il faudrait que tu prennes des cours pour savoir sourire ! Vraiment... Tu gâches absolument la magnifique image de mon Sebby ! ! ! Bref, il faut que j'y aille chercher une autre pellicule, je reviens !, expliqua le photographe en gesticulant et courant rapidement dans une autre salle.<p>

Un silence pesant s'installa entre les deux hommes, cela devait sûrement être la pire journée de sa vie, être humilié à ce point... Il aurait préféré mourir sur le champs. Mais surtout, il était dans une position... pas très professionnel avec son mannequin. Il était dans ses bras et devait se coller, Sebastian penchait toujours sa tête pour se rapprocher des lèvres de Ciel, c'était vraiment embarrassant pour lui, malgré qu'ils avaient une pause, l'aîné ne se détachait toujours pas de lui. Le plus jeune se sentit rougir en sentant la main du brun remontait le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

_ Tu es vraiment magnifique..., Murmura le ténébreux à l'oreille du jeune garçon avant d'embrasser sa joue.

_ Si c'est pour te moquer de moi ce n'est pas la peine de faire un effort !, pesta Ciel en se poussant l'homme pour qu'il cesse de le toucher.

Ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de pouffer encore plus avant de prendre un sourire sincère.

_ Je le pense réellement Ciel...

Le concerné sentit son cœur battre à la chamade en voyant une telle expression apparaître sur le visage du plus âgé.

_ Hmp... , fit simplement le garçon en fronçant les sourcils.

Il se détacha finalement des bras protecteurs de son amour. Il parti rapidement de la salle, laissant un Sebastian complètement surpris de son comportement. Est-ce qu'il aurait dit quelque chose de mal ? Il se gratta l'arrière de la tête, peut-être a-t-il manqué un peu de tact avec son cadet...

* * *

><p>Son cœur se calma enfin... Ciel était allé sur le toit de l'immeuble, il sentit son cœur sur le point d'exploser tellement il était heureux du compliment du top-modèle, lui qui se trouvait complètement ridicule. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il le perturbait toujours à ce point ? Ce crétin... Il doit sûrement s'amuser de lui, rien de plus. Mais le jeune garçon ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'aimer, il s'écroula sous la pression. Ses forces s'évanouissaient lentement, Sebastian lu fait énormément d'effet ces derniers temps, heureusement qu'il était parvenu à s'enfuir, il était presque sûr que son aîné n'aurait pas hésité à profiter de la situation et à l'humilier encore plus qu'il ne l'est déjà. Il fallait que tout redevienne normal... Que cet amour cesse de grandir et qu'il agisse comme d'habitude, mais c'est si difficile lorsqu'on est presque sûr qu'on a couché avec son amour. Non ! Il se claqua le visage, ce n'est pas le moment de se reposer, il fallait qu'il se concentre à nouveau et qu'il cesse de se perturber pour rien, sinon... Il ne pourrait sans doute ne plus pouvoir rester calme et pouvoir soutirer des informations au brun. Il faut qu'il se calme... Oui... <em>Il le devait s'il voulait être fier d'être le manager du célèbre Sebastian Michaelis qui a fait chavirer le cœur de nombreuses jeune filles...<em>

Le ténébreux se souciait de la longue absence de Ciel. C'était vraiment l'une des rares fois où il s'inquiétait de quelqu'un, son cœur était vraiment devenu sensible depuis qu'il est avec son amant. Il soupira et se dirigea vers le seul endroit où le jeune est pu aller: Le toit.

Mais s'il le retrouve, que va-t-il pouvoir lui dire ? Après tout, il semblerait que le jeune manager est envie de s'éloigner de lui... Et puis lui... Que voulait-il vraiment ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que son esprit soit à ce point-là troublé ? Il est vrai que le jeune garçon l'avait toujours intéressé mais est-ce qu'on peut réellement appelé de l'amour ? Il soupira à nouveau, depuis quand se souciait-il autant ? C'est vrai, cela ne lui ressemble pas de se préoccuper autant de ce genre de problèmes. Mais Ciel est différent, il a une forte impact sur lui, il a réussi à le changer. Est-ce vraiment un problème pour Sebastian ? Est-ce qu'il n'y a rien de grave s'il l'aime ? Pour l'instant il devrait continuer à le taquiner et à se comporter comme d'habitude avec le garçon aux cheveux gris-perle. C'est le mieux, cela lui permettra de réfléchir un peu plus longuement sur ces problèmes et par la même occasion laisser un peu Ciel sur ces propres réflexions.

* * *

><p>Il arriva finalement à la porte du toit, elle était entrouverte. Le brun s'apprêtait à aller sur le toit quand il vit une scène qui le choqua énormément. Ciel était en train se faire embrasser par Alois, un autre mannequin de la boîte. Un sentiment brûlant prit possession de son cœur, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Cela lui faisait atrocement mal... Le ténébreux mit sa main sur sa poitrine et serra ces vêtements, c'était la première fois qu'il ressentait une telle chose, pourquoi cela lui faisait si mal de voir Ciel se faire embrasser par quelqu'un d'autre. Il avait une atroce envie de vomir et tuer ce blond, cette douleur et ces envies... Est-ce que ce serait... De la jalousie ? Pourquoi est-ce que son amant s'est laissé faire ? Est-ce que cela voulait dire... ? Qu'en réalité, Ciel n'éprouvait rien pour lui ? Il eut l'impression que son cœur se fit transpercé, c'est si douloureux. Pourquoi est-ce que cela lui fait si mal ? Est-ce parce qu'il éprouve réellement des sentiments pour lui ? Son regard s'assombrit sur la scène, il ne pouvait pardonner Ciel d'avoir fait ça, non il ne le pouvait pas... Mais puisque c'est ainsi... Pourquoi ne pas s'amuser un peu ? L'homme aux yeux rubis se mit à sourire, un sourire sadiquement.<p>

* * *

><p>Ciel se nettoya furieusement la bouche, comment ce gamin avait-il pu oser lui faire ça ? Le coup qu'il lui a donné ne l'a pas assez soulagé, il aurait aimé le tuer sur le champ ! Mais franchement, pourquoi il a fait ça ce crétin ? Rien que de penser à sentir ces lèvres sur les siennes... Il avait profondément envie de vomir. Il soupira... Trop tard, le mal était fait à présent. Le jeune garçon décida de rejoindre les autre pour les photos, il n'avait franchement pas envie de rencontrer le regard de Sebastian... Surtout après ce qu'il s'est passé. Il se mit à rougir, ce n'était vraiment pas sa journée. Il dévala rapidement les escaliers en tentant de penser à autre chose et parvient finalement à arriver à la salle de photos. Il inspira profondément et reprit son masque impassible quand il poussa la porte et vit Sebastian coller Mme Red. Il écarquilla des yeux alors qu'il voyait sa tante dans les bras de son amour, il semblait aussi que le ténébreux baisait le cou de sa jeune tante. Encore ce sentiment brûlant... Pensa Ciel, encore cette atroce douleur. Cette jalousie lui transperçant le cœur, cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait plus à vivre ce genre de choses... Cela le répugnait de les voir ainsi, aussi souriants, il avait envie de hurler que tout cesse, que Sebastian ne regarde que lui. Il déglutit difficilement, il l'aime tellement... qu'il aurait voulu voir sa propre tante mourir pour avoir osé fricoter avec lui. Il est vraiment stupide de perdre son sang-froid pour si peu.<p>

_ Ah ! C-Ciel !, remarqua enfin la tante en se dégageant de l'emprise du mannequin.

Ciel affronta le regard de Mme Red qui se sentit extrêmement gêné par la situation, puis il releva et vit le regard ardant du ténébreux. Un regard qui ne semblait vouloir que lui, pourtant il avait l'impression que ce regard dégageait autre chose. Le jeune garçon se sentit gêné sous son regard, mais ne dévie pas le regard, jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme toussote pour les faire sortir de ce duel. Le manager grinça des dents en sentant la colère prendre possession de son corps.

_ Je rentre !, cria le garçon en claquant la porte derrière lui.

Mme Red fut surpris par sa réaction et tenta de l'interpeller, mais en vain. Elle regarda alors Sebastian qui semblait absent, dénué de vie, elle fut à nouveau surpris.

_ Dans ce cas, je vais rentrer moi aussi..., déclare l'homme en reprenant sa verste.

_ M-Mais... ! Les photos et-et moi ? T-Ta promesse ?

_ Je suis navrée Mme Red... Mais vous ne m'intéressez guère, répondis simplement l'interpellé avec un large sourire.

Mme Red rougit, elle ne savait pas si elle devait rougir de honte ou de plaisir, cet homme était vraiment charmant. Elle parvint à sortir de sa transe quand elle entendit le claquement brutal de la porte. Elle posa son doigt sur son menton pensif et trouva le comportement plutôt étrange entre ses deux employés.

_**Ils étaient, me semblent-ils, tout deux contrariés...**_

* * *

><p>Ciel claqua violemment la porte et jeta avec force son sac où son portable fut éjecter sur le sol. Il finit par s'écrouler au sol, le regard vide, sans vie, pourquoi... Pourquoi a-t-il tant de mal à rester calme quand il s'agit de lui ? Il fallait qu'il évacue toute cette rage en lui, alors il jeta à nouveau son écharpe et frappa au sol. Il s'était rapproché de lui mais alors cela voulait dire que c'était un jeu ? Que c'était qu'une aventure dont il en avait plus le souvenir ? Comme il se maudissait de l'aimer à ce point, comme il aurait aimé égorger ce crétin pour avoir oser s'amuser de lui.<p>

Il entendit soudain son portable sonner, il attrapa rapidement, voulant détruire la personne qui le dérangeait à un moment pareil, il vit le nom: Sebastian. Il grinça des dents et raccrocha. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fallait que ce soit encore cet homme qu'il l'appellait ? Ce fut le fixe qui sonna, Ciel ne voulant pas aller voir, sachant parfaitement qui devait l'appeler, son i-phone se mit à vibrer dès que son téléphone arrêta de sonner, un message.

_«Où es-tu Ciel ? Pourrais-t-on se parler ? Je sais que je me suis mal comporté... Et j'aimerai qu'on discute ensemble. Réponds moi je t'en pris.»_

Le concerné jeta à nouveau son portable noir contre le parquet, il aurait voulu qu'il se casse et qu'il n'entende plus parler de cet idiot. Mais comment il ferait pour le travail après ? Il soupira et malgré toutes ces forces, il laissa échapper une larme couler. **Pourquoi il fallait qu'il s'amuse à ce point de ces sentiments ?**

31 Décembre 20h17

_ Comment ça vous vous être trompée dans les réservations des chambres ?, hurla Ciel avec mécontentement.

_ E-Excusez moi Monsieur, mais nous avons un problème informatique et... Et nous avons eu du mal à retrouver tout les invités et par la même occasion les réservations. Nous sommes sincèrement navrés Monsieur..., s'expliqua l'employée de l'hôtel avec des yeux effrayés derrière ses grosses lunettes rondes.

_ Bon, dîtes moi ce que vous avez à me proposer..., tenta le jeune garçon en espérant que sa situation ne puisse pas s'aggraver encore plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

_ Eh bien... Les chambres sont toutes complètes sauf celle du mannequin dénommé Sebastian Michaelis. Alors je pense que vous devriez dormir dans sa chambre, proposa la jeune femme, nommée May-Rin, avec la clef de la chambre.

Ciel soupira en se pinçant l'arête du nez, il était pratiquement sûr que cela allait se passer de cette manière. Pourquoi est-ce que Dieu le teste à ce point ? (NDA: Oh Mais non XD Moi je veux seulement te faire passer un bon moment lol) Il se retourna et vit Sebastian qui attendait derrière lui, avec un sourire étrange, le petit garçon refit face à la femme rapidement, il sentit son cœur battre rapidement... Beaucoup trop rapidement.

_ M-Mais... Rassurez moi, il y a au moins deux lits n'est-ce pas ?

_ Heu... E-E-En fait... Non, mais le lit est assez grand pour deux personnes, si cela peut vous réconforter, expliqua l'employée avec un large sourire.

Ciel n'avait qu'une envie, tuer l'employée sous ses yeux, l'étriper, l'égorger... Mais ce n'est pas non plus réellement de sa faute, à l'époque, il aurait été heureux d'être dans cette situation mais depuis qu'il était en froid avec le brun, est-ce que c'était vraiment une bonne situation. Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire bon sang ? Il se sentit tellement mal, il avait envie de se réconcilier avec lui mais ce n'était pas de sa faute, c'est à lui de s'excuser, oui, lui n'avait rien fait de mal et puis franchement, ce n'est pas avec de simples excuses. En plus, lui n'a rien dis de la journée, jouant aussi le jeu de cette guerre froide... Si c'est comme ça, alors il ne ferait pas ce pas, il ne perdra pas, c'est de sa faute et de lui seul !

* * *

><p>Ils étaient seuls dans la chambre, Ciel déglutit difficilement. Sebastian n'avait rien dis, il semblait impassible, comme depuis le début de la journée. Il entendit son aîné soupirer, cela le fit froncer les sourcils. Le ténébreux sortit de la salle de bains, Ciel se mit à rougir légèrement mais continua de regarder le mannequin faire, il se sécha sensuellement les cheveux, faisant battre le cœur de Ciel plus rapidement.<p>

_ Bon je vais sortir Ciel... Ciel ? Ciel ? Tu m'écoutes ?

Ciel était complètement absorbé par l'image de son amour, il ne se réveilla que quand il sentit la main du brun sur son visage. Le manager gifla rapidement la main avant de se lever hors du lit et d'enlever son gilet. Il prit alors son ton froid et autoritaire pour s'adresser à Sebastian, ne voulant pas laisser transparaître sa douleur ou alors sentir son orgueil se blesser car il aurait été faible.

_ J'ai entendu, pas la peine de t'inquiéter. Mais je te rappelle qu'on ne doit pas sortir de la chambre, tu devrais te reposer pour demain.

_ Je n'ai pas très sommeil et puis il faut que je me dépêche, sinon je vais être en retard à mon rendez-vous, expliqua l'homme aux yeux carmins en mettant son manteau.

_ Un... Un rendez-vous ?, répéta le petit garçon avec surprise.

_ Oui, un rendez vous galant, le top-modèle fit un sourire sournois à Ciel qui laissa apparaître une mine dévastée, tu serais jaloux ?

_ … Q-Que... Bien sûr que non, tu fais ta vie, ce n'est pas **comme s'il y avait quelque chose entre nous de toute façon !**, s'énerva le petit garçon avec visage indifférent.

Sebastian le fixa longuement, il se sentit comme vexé... Comment pouvait-il dire une telle chose ? Il ne laissa rien paraître et partit sans dire un mot, à quoi bon ? C'est aussi de sa faute, à trop vouloir jouer avec lui, cela allait forcément retomber sur lui.

Ciel se mordit violemment la lèvre, il aurait voulu jeter quelque chose mais il fallait qu'il se calme. De toute façon, comme il avait dit, il n'y avait rien entre eux, cela ne devait avoir encore effet sur lui alors autant oublié ce qui s'est passé, ce n'était qu'un amusement pour son premier amour, rien de plus. Le jeune enfant senti ses larmes lui monter aux yeux, son amour était vraiment... Réciproque. Il n'avait plus rien à faire, ce n'était plus la peine pour lui et en plus, ce mec ne le comprenait pas vraiment. Oui, il avait plus besoin de souffrir pour quelqu'un d'aussi inutile à présent. _Après demain, il démissionnera_.

31 Décembre 21h48

Le ténébreux rentra finalement dans la chambre. Ciel était allongé sur le lit, en train de lire un magazine. Sebastian le regarda longuement, étrangement il trouvait le petit garçon attirant, voir excitant. Il se secoua rapidement la tête alors que le garçon aux cheveux gris-perle le regarda et se leva rapidement du lit. Ils se regardèrent à peine, à quoi bon si c'est encore pour souffrir plus.

_ Tu rentres plus tôt que je ne le pensais, commença le manager avec une voix des plus glaciale.

_ Oui, je me suis pas mal ennuyé donc je suis parti, expliqua simplement le concerné en accrochant son manteau.

_ Je vois...

Un silence se fit sentir à nouveau, il semblerait que Ciel soit toujours énervé. Il soupira silencieusement, le ténébreux avait l'impression que quelque chose qui lui manquait, il ressentait un manque comme si... Ciel le manquait.

_ Ciel, je-

_ Je vais voir Alois après.

_ Hein ?, un sentiment brûlant pris soudainement son cœur.

_ J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas.

_ Je-Je croyais qu'on ne devait pas sortir, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu désobéisses pour une fois..., taquina l'adulte avec un regard moqueur.

_ Pff... Si cela me permet de ne plus voir ton sale visage, ça me va.

Sebastian fronça ses sourcils, c'est bien la première fois que le jeune garçon lui disait une telle chose. Mais il ne fit rien, ce n'est pas comme si cela avait une importance maintenant... Maintenant que son manager s'éloignait de lui, le laissant seul avec ses sentiments étranges. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et se retourna pour voir son cadet s'apprêtant à partir.

_ Où tu vas ?, demanda le ténébreux avec une voix dénuée de vie.

_ Voir Alois.

Le mannequin prit d'une pulsion affreusement douloureuse, referma d'une main la porte, sous la surprise du collégien.

_ Qu'est-ce que-

L'enfant fut coupé par les lèvres de son amour, son cœur s'emballa, cependant il parvint à garder son self-contrôle et se sépara le plus rapidement possible de ces lèvres tentatrices. Mais avant même qu'il ait eu le temps de reprendre ses esprits, Sebastian en profita pour lui revoler ses lèvres et par la même occasion laissa sa langue se faufiler dans la bouche du plus jeune. Ciel surprit du baiser, laissa échapper de doux gémissements et tenta de se dégager de l'emprise de l'adulte. Il sentit sa langue danser avec la sienne, il commençait peu à peu à perdre pied, ce baiser était si violent mais passionné, c'était la première fois qu'il ressentait une telle chose, autant de sensations. L'homme aux cheveux jais brisa finalement baiser pour baiser le cou de son amant qui fut déstabilisé par le baiser.

_ N'y va pas... Ne me laisse pas seul.

Le petit garçon se sépara rapidement de son partenaire et le regarda avec rage.

_ Attends mais tu te fiches de moi là ! ! ! Tu es froid comme je ne sais pas quoi avec moi et tu crois qu'en me faisant ça, tu vas te faire pardonner ?, hurla le jeune enfant en serrant le poing.

_ …, Sebastian le regarda droit dans les yeux, avec un regard hardant, ce qui fit rougir l'enfant.

_ Tu m'exaspère ! Tu ne cesses de t'amuser avec mes sentiments, tu ne cesses de me faire espérer et de me briser juste après ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu es comme ça ? Pourquoi tu ne veux pas être pour une fois clair ? J'en ai marre de ton comportement ! Si tu ne veux pas de moi, alors dis le clairement au lieu de me torturer ! ! ! Tu ne sais pas à quel point je t'aime crétin ! Et... Et toi ! Tu ne fais que me tuer à petit feu ! J'en ai plus qu'assez... De tout ça !, hurla à pleins poumons le petit enfant.

_ Pardon ? C'est toi qui t'es éloigné de moi ! Si tu tenais tellement à moi, tu n'aurai jamais dû oublier cette nuit ! Et puis quoi encore ? Tu crois que moi non plus je ne souffre pas de notre situation ? Je ressens tellement de choses depuis cette nuit... Et puis franchement... Tu n'es pas le mieux placé pour me dire toi aussi ! Tu ne sais pas à quel point je me sens mal depuis cette nuit, toi qui t'es éloigné de moi..., éclata le mannequin lui aussi, en tentant de retrouver son souffle.

_ Que- Je conçois que je n'aurais peut-être pas dû agir ainsi mais je ne savais comment réagir alors que je ne me rappelle même pas de cette soirée ! Et je te rappelle que c'est de ta faute si j'ai oublié, tu m'as rendu ivre, comment veux-tu que je m'en rappelle ? Mais malgré tout ça ce n'est pas une raison pour aller voir ailleurs si tu tenais à moi ! ! C'est vrai ça, il n'y avait aucune raison pour que tu ailles te taper ma tante ! Tout cela s'est de ta faute !

_ Que ! Je n'y peux rien si j'ai été pris d'un sentiment désagréable !

_ Quoi ? T'as fais ça juste parce que tu n'étais pas bien ? Mais tu te fous du monde ma parole Sebastian !

_ Ah tu veux jouer à ça, très bien ! Alors qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec Alois sur le toit la dernière fois ?

_ Hein ?, Ciel se rappela et mit sa main sur sa bouche, se rappelant de son dégoût.

_ Ah ! Il semblerait que tu t'en rappelles, tu vois si je me suis senti si mal, c'est parce que je t'a vu avec lui, en train de vous dévorer littéralement les lèvres, j'ai eu l'impression d'être trahi !

_ Tu... Tu nous as vu ?

_ …, l'adulte dévia simplement le regard en sentant pour la première fois perdre son sang-froid.

_ Se... Sebastian... C'est un malentendu... Il s'est jeté sur moi. Moi je ne voulais pas... Il m'a déclaré son amour à l'époque et je l'ai rejeté mais il est obstiné... Et j'ai... J'ai été pris au dépourvu..., soudain le manager eut une illumination, mais attends Sebastian... Si tu es allé t'amuser avec ma tante, c'était parce que... Tu étais jaloux ? Tu étais jaloux que j'embrasse quelqu'un d'autre que toi.

_ … Faut croire..., murmura le brun en adressant un sourire gêné à Ciel.

_ …

_ Mais comme tu l'as dis, il n'y a rien entre nous alors je ne vois pas en quoi cela aurait de l'impact pour moi.

_ C'est vrai... Il n'y a rien entre nous. Tu n'es pas clair à ce sujet. Et lorsque j'ai l'impression, qu'il y a quelque chose, tu finis toujours par briser mes espoirs.

_ Ciel... Sache que je suis ainsi. J'aime agir ainsi parce que j'aime te voir souffrir pour moi.

Cela brisa le cœur du petit manager à nouveau.

_ Pourquoi...

_ Je ne parviens pas à te comprendre tout comme tu ne me comprends pas. Voilà pourquoi je ne peux m'arrêter de te blesser, je ne serai jamais capable de réellement t'aimer car tu caches encore quelque chose dans ton cœur qui m'empêche de te comprendre. Je suis sûr que tu te mens à toi-même aussi. Tu refuses le bonheur à cause de cet douleur n'est-ce pas ?

Le concerné eu l'impression que quelque chose venait de transpercer son cœur, c'est sûrement vrai. Il y a encore des choses qu'il ne lui a pas dit et dont lui-même n'en était pas sûr.

_ Sors...

_ Peu importe ce que tu me caches, je t'accepterai tel que tu es et je serai prêt à tomber amoureux de toi !, déclara Sebastian avec une voix dénuée d'amusement.

_ SORS ! J'ai besoin de rester seul ! Alors Dégage ! ! !, hurla le jeune enfant en sentant une douleur dans son cœur.

_ … Très bien..., l'adulte ouvra la porte et s'apprêta à sortir, Sache que j'attendrai autant qu'il le faudra...

_ PARS !

Dès que le jeune manager entendit la porte se refermer, il s'écroula et relâcha finalement sa respiration alors qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il la retenait. Les larmes lui montaient à nouveau les yeux, ce que venait de dire son mannequin avait raison, il y avait une part de lui qu'il cachait, qu'il ne voulait pas montrer. Ciel avait peur de lui-même, de faire confiance aux autres mais avait peur de lui. Il n'était pas devenu l'enfant qu'il voulait devenir, il a dû devenir un adulte rapidement, devenir autonome et savoir faire preuve de maturité. Il a tellement souffert de cet époque mais cela est fini à présent, pourtant dans un sens, il regrettait un pu d'avoir eu cet enfance... Mais il devait rester fort, c'est pour cela qui s'est forgé un comportement, bien que son cœur souffre encore de tout les choix qu'il ait dû faire. Il a dû faire cela pour se sauver, pour survivre et devenir un autre enfant. Il voulait seulement être sauvé... Pourquoi faut-il que la vérité soit toujours aussi douloureuse ?

31 Décembre 23h32

Sebastian attendait toujours devant la porte, cela devait faire au moins deux heures qu'il attendait dehors. Finalement serait-il allé un peu trop fort avec son amant ? Il soupira, pourtant, ces mots étaient sincères et vrai, il attendrait autant qu'il faudra et il finirait par tomber amoureux de lui, à moins qu'il ne le soit déjà. Il se sentit tiquer à ces pensées, lui qui était un don-Juan a finit par tomber amoureux d'un garçon. En fait, c'est un... Pédophile. Il se cogna contre le mur d'à côté, ce n'est pas comme s'il l'avait violé ou quoi que ce soit dans ce genre non ? Bon... Il lui a donné de l'alcool mais il y avait une bonne raison derrière cette action mais quand même...

Soudain, le ténébreux entendit la porte s'ouvrir, il se releva rapidement et fit face à Ciel qui semblait à nouveau froid. Ce dernier soupira en voyant son visage.

_ Tu es encore ici ? Je dois dire que je ne m'y attendais pas..., commença calmement le jeune manager avec une voix fatiguée.

_ J'ai dis que j'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra jusqu'à ce que tu veuilles réellement de moi et que je pourrai tomber amoureux de toi, répondit simplement le concerné en caressant la joue du plus jeune.

_ …, Ciel dévia son regard, gêné.

_ Dis moi plutôt tu comptais partir ?

_ … Oui, voir Alois, alors tu veux bien te dégager du passage.

Encore ce sentiment désagréable qui enflamma à nouveau son cœur, pourquoi est-ce que cela est si douloureux ? Pourquoi est-ce que Ciel ne le regarde plus ? L'aurait-il déçu ? Il grinça des dents.

Le manager commença à forcer un peu le passage, ce qui agaça l'adulte, ce dernier pris les bras de l'enfant et le força à s'allonger sur le lit alors qu'avec son pied, il referma la porte qui laissa échapper une fine ligne de lumière dans la chambre. Le garçon se mit à se débattre alors que Sebastian serrait fermement les poignet de son amant et s'assit sur le ventre du jeune enfant.

_ Lâche moi ! ! ! Abruti, je te dis de lâcher !, protesta le petit garçon en tentant de s'enfuir.

_ Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ? Tu sais très que je vais être ja-

_ Oui et alors ? Je veux te blesser autant que tu me blesses en ce moment même ! J'ai envie que tu souffres et que tu ressentes tout ces sentiments que j'ai dû traverser. J'ai envie de te faire comprendre ce que c'est que le véritable sentiment qu'est l'amour !

Le plus jeune cessa finalement de se débattre pour retrouver son souffle, il venait à nouveau de perdre son sang-froid devant lui... Il se mordit la lèvre, il aimait tellement mais est-ce... Que c'est vraiment de l'amour ? Ciel ne le savait guère, son cœur fut ébranlé.

_ Agenouille toi !, ordonna subitement le garçon.

_ Pardon ?, demanda Sebastian surpris par la demande.

_ Fais ce que je te dis crétin ! Agenouille toi ! Je ne vais pas m'enfuir alors agenouille toi devant moi !

_ … Tu te fiches de moi là ?

_ FAIS CE QUE JE TE DIS !

Surpris par le cris strident du petit enfant, il relâcha sa prise tandis que Ciel en profita pour le faire tomber hors du lit. L'aîné tomba lourdement au sol et sentit une vive douleur parcourir dans tout son corps. C'était bien la première fois qu'il avait honte, il s'assit rapidement au sol et se frotta la tête, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'était pas tombé de manière aussi ridicule.

_ Bien fait pour toi ! Tu n'aurais pas souffert si tu as obéit, déclara de sa voix enfantine le petit garçon aux cheveux gris.

L'interpellé ne répondit rien, il n'avait pas envie de répondre aux sarcasmes de son cadet, déjà qu'il se sentait mal à l'aise par la situation... Comment a-t-il pu baisser autant sa garde ?

Il sentit son visage se faire relever, il comprit que c'était la jambe de Ciel, faisant de lui comme le dominant, pourtant quand il vit les yeux de son manager, il put voir que le jeune était sérieux et qu'une petite lueur de tristesse animait ses beaux yeux bleu.

_ Tu as... Raison... Je ne voulais pas admettre. Il y a bien une chose que j'ai peur d'avouer à toi et à moi-même.

_ …

_ Tu sais... Je te l'ai sûrement dit, mais j'ai toujours été seul, vraiment seul... J'ai rejeté tout ce qui m'ont aidés par peur de recevoir la pitié. Je me suis relevé pour pouvoir montrer ma force et surmonter ces problèmes. Mais j'ai compris que... Finalement, ce que je voulais, c'était que quelqu'un me tende la main et me sauve, je reste l'enfant qui a peur de tout et qui refuse de croire aux autres car j'ai peur de perdre à nouveau des gens qui me sont chères. L'enfant que je suis devenu n'est pas... L'enfant sauvé que je voulais. Je suis simplement devenu mature et je me suis menti. J'ai eu besoin d'un soutien, de quelque chose en quoi je voulais croire... Quelque chose qui me permettrai de me sauver l'enfant que j'étais et que je suis encore à présent.

_ Ciel...

_ Et c'est tombé sur toi, lorsque j'ai posé mon regard sur cette pub, le jeune enfant dévia son regard et abaissa son genoux, lorsque j'ai croisé ton regard, j'avais compris que tu étais toi même solitaire... Tu étais aussi seul que moi, c'est pour ça que j'ai voulu me rapprocher de toi. Parce que je le savais... Que tu me comprendrais et que... Si j'étais à tes côtés, je ne serai plus seul et qu'en t'aidant en me rapprochant de toi, je sauverai sûrement l'enfant qui était en moi... Au final, je suis vraiment comme toi. _**Je voulais simplement sauvé l'enfant perdu que je suis en me servant de toi. Je... Je me demande si c'est réellement de l'amour finalement**_, sa voix se brisa à la fin de cette tirade.

_ … C'en ait. J'en suis sûr, intervint enfin Sebastian en voyant son manager désemparé.

L'enfant retourna son visage pour faire face aux yeux rubis de l'adulte qui lui souriait tendrement.

_ Je sais que c'est de l'amour, lors de notre véritable rencontre, j'ai vu cette lumière dans tes yeux, une lueur passionnée, cela ne peut être que de l'amour. J'en suis certain, sinon... Tu ne m'aurais jamais confié une telle vérité n'est-ce pas ?, poursuis le jeune homme en posant sa main sur la poitrine de son cadet.

Ce dernier fut surpris et se mit à rougir alors qu'il marmonnait sûrement des insultes envers l'adulte dans sa barbe invisible.

_ De toute façon... Notre relation est ambiguë. Tout est flou, je ne sais même plus comment je dois te considérer dans mon cœur, murmura le manger avec un regard troublé.

_ C'est vrai, notre relation n'a jamais été claire... Je dois avouer que tout cela a de quoi en perturber plus d'un. C'est pour cela que je vais être clair avec toi, Ciel.

Sebastian vérifia l'heure, bon timing, il se mit alors à sourire. L plus jeune des deux sentit ses joues s'empourprer mais continua à faire face à l'adulte, pas question qu'il se défile, juste parce qu'il est gêné.

_ Happy, l'horloge de la chambre se met à sonner les douze coups de Minuit; on peut aussi entendre les gens hurler de joie, New Year...

Le jeune enfant resta surpris. C'est vrai... Maintenant c'est une nouvelle année qui se présente à lui. Où plutôt à eux.

_ Et pour cette nouvelle année, voici la première bonne chose qui puisse t'arriver.

Le brun fouilla dans sa poche et en sorti une petite boîte, le manager écarquilla les yeux, non ce n'est pas ce qu'il croyait... Le ténébreux se mit cette fois à genoux et regarda son amant attendri.

_ Ciel, il ouvrit la petite boîte en velours, veux-tu bien devenir mon fiancé ?, demanda avec une voix envoûtante l'homme aux yeux carmins.

_ … Hein ?

_ Je sais que ça aurait été mieux de te demander en mariage mais bon... Le mariage entre homophobes n'est pas permis dans ce pays et puis tu n'as pas vraiment la majorité alors... Je préfère te faire une demande officieuse en tant que fiancé.

Ciel resta ému à la proposition, il senti ses larmes monter aux yeux. Alors que Sebastian lui prit sa main et la baisa, laissant des suçons, le jeune enfant se senti frémir. Il retira rapidement sa main et frappa de toute ses forces avec son pied le visage du brun qui fut surprit. Le ténébreux effleura sa joue, il avait mal, ce coup de pied était vraiment douloureux, il regarda l'enfant qui était rouge comme une tomate.

_ Quand vas-tu cesser... De me rendre aussi heureux ?, murmura entre les dents le manager en cachant son visage gêné.

Le top-modèle écarquilla les yeux et ne put s'empêcher de ricaner.

_ Si tu veux cacher ta gêne, fais le autrement... Sinon je vais finir par m'évanouir, taquina l'adulte en se relevant.

Ciel se leva et s'apprêta à ouvrir la porte quand son amour lui prit son poignée et l'embrassa passionnément. Il le plaqua contre le mur et se détacha des lèvres de son amant pour le prendre dans ses bras.

_ Je ne te laisserai pas partir... Si c'est pour le voir en plus..., susurra sensuellement l'aîné dans l'oreille du jeune enfant.

_ … Je sais... Règne sur mon cœur, ne laisse personne me toucher... Détruit moi, fais moi espérer encore et encore pour tout briser... Fais de moi ta marionnette, rends moi complètement fou de toi si cela me permet d'être avec toi et de pouvoir voir un jour que j'ai le plus de mérite à être dans ton cœur... Fais moi encore danser pour que même ton souffle parvienne à déstabiliser mon cœur complètement meurtri..., supplia l'enfant avec une grande gêne, sûrement parce que son orgueil vient d'être touché.

_ Ciel..., souffla simplement Sebastian avant de baiser son cou.

_ Dis le... Dis le moi maintenant... Avant que je ne parte pour te faire enrager...

Il parvint entendre un ricanement sournois.

_**Je t'aime... Ciel.**_

1 Janvier 1h02

La chambre se remplissait lentement de gémissements presque inaudibles, des halètements, des bouches qui s'entrechoquaient, des froissements de tissus, d'autres tissus tombants au sol, des bruits liquides, des noms... Bref, des bruits purement érotiques et excitants prenaient ampleurs dans la pièce.

Ciel et Sebastian était en train de se littéralement dévorer la bouche et leurs langue, oubliant la saveur déjà goûtée du jour de Noël. Leurs langues s'entremêlant dans un bal sensuelles alors que des mains caressaient lentement le corps leurs amants, l'ambiance était brûlante, la tension énorme entre les deux hommes, désirant de faire jouir l'autre.

Ce fut le plus jeune qui fit le premier pas sans le vouloir, il leva sa jambe dans le baiser et percuta

un point sensible du jeune homme qui laissa échapper un gémissement dans la surprise. Le manager put remarquer que le mannequin était vraiment dur, il serait à ce point-là excité ?

_ Eh bien eh bien... Tu es bien pressé mon chaton... Tu le veux à ce point ?, demanda avec une voix rauque le brun avant de lécher et mordre le lobe de l'oreille de son amant.

_ Ah-Ah... Hn... Ah... Je-Je ne voulais pas... Je ne ah... ! L'ai pas fais exprès... Oh... Sebas...

_ Ne sois pas gêné voyons. Cela est normal dans une telle situation.

L'enfant laissa échapper un gémissement fortement gêné lorsqu'il sentit l'érection de son amant se frotter fortement contre sa jambe, il se sentit encore plus durcir qu'il ne l'était déjà. Cependant, il n'entendit aucun gémissement de la part de l'aîné, ce qui l'attrista un peu.

_ Ah... Sebastian ! Arr-Arrête ça... Je... Ah !

L'interpellé venait de lui caresser sa verge malgré les vêtements, un autre gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres quand il sentit cette main lui toucher les bourses.

_ C'est vrai... Pardonne moi, je n'aurai pas dû agir si égoïstement...

_ Ah ! S-Stop..., murmura difficilement Ciel entre deux gémissements.

_ Pourquoi ? Parce que tu aimes ?

Il serra encore plus, ce qui fit encore plus gémir le petit enfant qui sentit dans tout son corps un énorme frisson d'excitation.

_ Quel doux son..., susurra tendrement l'aîné avant de baiser le cou de son manager.

Il fait de longs baisers langoureux, en y laissant des suçons pour certains clairement visibles et d'autres un peu moins. Il descendit lentement alors que ses main déboutonnaient doucement la fine chemise du garçon, le ténébreux baisa sa clavicule, puis ses épaule, ensuite ses bras, laissant sur son passage des marques rouges, tandis que le plus jeune jeta le vêtement au sol.

Il arriva finalement aux tétons de l'enfant qui le regardait faire, gêné et inquiet, le plus âgé se mit à sourire et embrassa son amant.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas... Je serai extrêmement doux..., souffla Sebastian avant de descendre et de prendre en bouche un mamelon.

Ciel étouffa un gémissement avec sa main, la bouche de l'aîné était vraiment agréable et chaude, il pouvait sentir le jeune homme sucer, mordre et lécher tendrement un des mamelons avant de faire subir le même sort au second. Le brun descendit plus bas, dévorant la peau du jeune enfant, laissant sa marque sur sa douce peau laiteuse, il arriva finalement à l'endroit voulu. Sans attendre plus longtemps, il enleva les habits du collégien rapidement et toucha directement l'organe tendu du garçon qui gémit fortement.

Il respira lourdement alors qu'il sentit cette main bouger à un rythme irrégulier, il tenta de stopper les mouvements mais avant même qu'il ait pu lever sa main, il vit son amant baisser sa tête pour le prendre en bouche. Il lécha d'abord toute sa longueur, puis s'amusa avec son gland avant de descendre jusqu'aux bourses, se remémorant de chaque endroits sensibles faisant gémir le jeune. Finalement il cessa cette torture et prit soudainement tout en bouche le pénis de l'enfant qui poussa un long gémissement.

Sebastian attendit quelques instants avant de commencer à bouger lentement, Ciel se releva rapidement, pour être assis, et tira sur les cheveux de l'homme aux yeux carmins pour tenter de l'arrêter mais rien à faire, il continuait, faisant sortir des sons extrêmement gênants pour l'enfant.

_ Se... Seba... Sebas...Tian... Ah ! Je- Hn ! Ar-Je vais- !, gémis difficilement le manager.

Mais avant même que le cadet ne puisse terminer, il sentit une forte chaleur s'emparer de son bas-ventre tandis que son ventre se contractait. Il jouit sans le vouloir dans sa bouche avec un gémissement puissant, alors qu'il entendit l'aîné avalait le liquide.

Le petit manager se sentit rougir alors que le brun embrassa sa joue joyeusement.

_ Je me demande ce que tu manges pour que tu sois à ce point-là délicieux..., déclara sensuellement le jeune homme avant de mordre l'oreille de son amant.

_ Ah... Ne dis pas des choses aussi gênantes Sebas... Hm...

Il se laissa aller au baiser passionné de son amour, le ténébreux poussa lentement le plus jeune pour qu'il se rallonge sur le lit. Ils se séparèrent rapidement alors qu'un filet de salive reliait encore leurs langues.

Le jeune homme se mit à sucer ses doigts sous le regard effaré de son petit manager.

_ Tu veux le faire ?, demanda amusé le brun en posant un doigt humide sur les lèvres de Ciel.

Ce dernier secoua énergiquement la tête alors qu'il sentit son cœur battre comme un tambourin, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il s'amuse ainsi dans un moment pareil ?

Il descendit ses doigts jusqu'à l'anneau de muscle de son amant, il tâtonna d'abord avant d'y pénétrer un doigt qui fit crisper le jeune.

Le mannequin baisa tendrement le cou du petit garçon alors qu'il fit entrer son second doigts, le manager siffla de douleur alors que Sebastian se pourléchait les lèvres, il n'en a mis que deux mais pourtant c'est toujours aussi serré que leur première fois. Il fit des cisaillements pour préparer l'enfant à recevoir quelque chose de plus imposant. Subitement le jeune manager hurla de sa voix rauque, l'aîné se remit à cet endroit et fit à nouveau crier Ciel qui fut parcouru de nombreux frissons d'excitation. Le plus âgé sourit et retira ses doigts avant de sortir sa propre verge. Le plus jeune se sentit frémir de peur en voyant celui de son amant... Il est... Tellement... Gros... Est-ce que ça va rentrer au moins ? (NDA: Pauvre Ciel lol T'inquiète ça va rentrer et très bien d'ailleurs lol)

_ Ne me dis pas que tu vas..., marmonna Ciel complètement choqué.

Il entendit le brun ricaner sournoisement.

_ Oh que oui, je vais le mettre. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas le mettre entièrement en toi en un coup comme la dernière fois, je me contrôlerai et je serai doux comme promis.

_ M-Mais... C'est tellement...

_ Comme tu es mignon, te montrant ainsi, mais j'ai moi aussi besoin de me soulager... Si tu veux faire autre chose pour qu'on jouisse ensemble, je suis tout ouïe.

Le plus jeune rougit fortement alors que le jeune homme souriait comme si ce n'était rien, comment on peut dire ce genre de chose de manière aussi contracté ?

Le plus jeune laissa échapper un gémissement lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose de dur entrer en lui, il pouvait à présent entendre les halètements de son aîné qui faisait tout pour se contrôler.

_ Ah... Tu es si serré... Ciel... Hn, il le prit dans ses bras alors qu'il sentait de nombreux frissons en lui.

_ Ah Se... Sebas- Ah !, il venait de rentrer encore un peu plus en lui.

_ Si je te fais mal... Dis le moi, ou griffe moi, j'essaierai de me calmer et d'y aller plus doucement.

L'enfant enfouit son visage dans le cou de son amant, trop gêné par la situation, il devait sûrement rougir, il avait l'impression que son visage brûlait. Sebastian était vraiment doux avec lui, ses mains serraient tendrement son corps, comme s'il était un objet extrêmement précieux. Cependant, il ne put empêcher de sortir un autre gémissement de malaise lorsque le ténébreux poussa un peu plus en lui.

Au bout de longues minutes, le mannequin parvint enfin à le mettre entièrement en son protégé qui respirait lourdement, il devra se rappeler de ne plus demander à son manager de plus le griffer quand ils le referont, cela ne faisait qu'accentuer son excitation qui était déjà à l'extrême.

_ Ciel... Tout va bien ?..., haleta le jeune homme alors qu'il caressait délicatement la joue du collégien.

L'interpellé fit un signe affirmatif avec sa tête, s'il parlait, un autre son des plus gênants allait à nouveau sortir.

C'était bien la première fois que l'aîné haleter à ce point, il se retenait même de gémir tellement l'intérieur de son amant était serré et brûlant, ne désirant que lui. Il sentit le bassin de son amour bouger légèrement, lui faisant échapper un petit gémissement, il regarda tendrement le jeune garçon avant de faire un premier mouvement d'une douceur infinie. L'enfant étouffa un gémissement de douleur alors que son amour commençait à enchaîner les coups qui devenaient de plus en plus puissants, jusqu'à lui faire hurler de plaisir. Sebastian comprit et frappa de toute ces forces à cet endroit précis, le manager hurla de tout ses poumons en sentant le coup percuter à nouveau sa prostate.

_ A-Alors... Hm... Comment c'est ? Ah..., demanda le mannequin en mordant le cou de son amant.

_ Je me AH ! Si rempli ! C'est Hn ! Si bon !, hurla le plus jeune en agrippant les draps, Se-Sebasti- Je ! Je vais !

_ Moi... Aussi...

Le brun donna un énième coup et fit jouir le jeune Ciel dans un cri strident alors qu'il se vidait en son amant. Ils respirèrent bruyamment, retrouvant quelque peu le calme après un moment aussi excitant.

L'enfant s'apprêtait à s'endormir quand il sentit quelque d'humide pénétrer en lui, Il releva sa tête dans la fatigue et vit que c'était son amant qui venait de faufiler sa langue à l'intérieur de lui.

_ Se-Sebastian... ! Que... Ah !, gémis le petit manager alors qu'il commençait à ressentir de nouveau des frissons.

_ Je ne te laisserai pas t'endormir aussi rapidement mon amour... C'est maintenant que cela devient intéressant mon cher et tendre manager, fit le concerné en souriant sournoisement.

Il sortit quelque chose de sa poche et la mit dans sa bouche et le mit dans le corps du petit garçon aux cheveux gris-perle. Ce dernier sentit quelque chose de petit et de dur entrer en lui, qu'est-ce que c'est ? On dirait que ça se dissous, il ressentait quelque chose d'étrange.

Le ténébreux prit le même objet et se fit un verre d'eau pour l'avaler, sous le regard fatigué de son protégé.

_ Qu'est... Ce que c'est ? Que m'as-tu mis ?, interrogea finalement le jeune en sentant quelque chose s'animer en lui.

_ Hm ? Ah ça ?, il montra une plaquette de médicaments, c'est un médicament qui te permets de rester excité. Si tu veux c'est comme une sorte d'aphrodisiaque..., expliqua simplement le mannequin avec un sourire amusé lorsqu'il vit le visage surpris de son amant.

_ Que !

_ Oh que oui, je vais te faire gémir mon nom pendant toute la nuit, j'ai bien fait d'aller voir Grell.

_ Non mais attends Sebastian ! Tu sais que demain je dois travailler tôt demain, il faut que je dor- Ah !, il sentit une soudaine chaleur prendre part de son corps.

_ Ooohhh !... Il semblerait que le médicament prenne effet encore plus rapidement que je ne l'aurais cru, mais vérifions, déclara le jeune homme avec une lueur pleine de convoitise dans les yeux.

Alliant les mots à la parole, le jeune mannequin se baissa et baisa le cou jeune garçon qui gémis fortement, oui il était extrêmement excité à présent, Ciel mit ses bras autour du cou de son amour tandis que l'aîné embrassa le jeune et laissa sa langue se faufiler sur ces douces lèvres. Il semblerait que le médicament commence à agir en lui aussi, sentant la chaleur s'amplifier à chaque toucher de son manager, désirant à nouveau ce corps ardant. Soudain, le petit enfant brisa le baiser et se mit à le gifler, sous la surprise l'aîné.

_ Mais attends... Ça veut dire que tu m'as trompé... Avec ce crétin ? Sale traître !, cria le petit enfant en frappant à nouveau son jeune protégé.

Sebastian ricana en voyant la jalousie de son amant en plein jour.

_ Comme c'est mignon..., il souleva le petit garçon et le pénétra entièrement en un seul coup alors que le manager hurla de plaisir, hng... Je ne t'ai pas trompé. Grell a voulu me voir pour faire ce que je suis en train de faire avec toi, mais comment pourrai-je le faire avec un tel homme lorsqu'on peut le faire avec son adorable petit patron, déclara le jeune homme en lui mordant son cou.

_ Idiot, je t'ai déjà dis Ah... De ne pas dire des choses hn gênante !

Le mannequin fit bouger les hanches de son amour sur son érection,Ciel se remit à gémir.

_ Hu... Dans cette position, je peux te pénétrer bien plus profondément. Tu aimes ?

Mais avant même que l'interpellé n'ai pu répondre à la question, l'adulte pencha la tête de son manager pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

1 Janvier 1h47

Cela devait faire 3 heures que Alois attendait le petit Ciel. Il décida d'aller voir directement dans la chambre du manager. Après une course de quelques minutes, il arriva devant la chambre de l'enfant et aller frapper à la porte quand il vit que cette dernière était légèrement entrouverte. Il décida de jeter un petit coup d'œil quand il resta choqué.

Il pouvait voir de dos le mannequin que supervisait le petit enfant, alors que ce dernier était nu et embrassait passionnément l'adulte. Il en resta choqué et senti ses larmes monter aux yeux avant de partir rapidement s'il ne voulait pas vomir.

1 Janvier 1h50

Sebastian savait que cela était mal mais il ne put s'empêcher de vouloir se venger un peu de ce petit ingrat qui avait osé voler les lèvres de son amant. Il en profita un maximum jusqu'à ce que le jeune blond parte et les laisse enfin en paix. Heureusement qu'il avait eu la bonne idée de laisser la porte entrouverte. Il brisa le baiser et mordit tendrement l'oreille du petit garçon.

_ Il... Ah... Est parti ?, demanda le manager entre deux de ses gémissements.

_ Oh ? Je suis surpris que tu l'ai remarqué, répondit simplement le jeune homme en l'embrassant tendrement.

_ Comment veux-tu que je... Ne le remarque pas avec les bruits de ses talons ?

Il souriait sournoisement alors que son amant riait d'amusement.

_ Tu ne m'en veux pas d'avoir agi ainsi ?

_ Non au moins les choses seront assez clairs pour lui, il comprendra que je n'aime que toi..., finis par murmurer en rougissant légèrement.

Sebastian fit un sourire moqueur avant d'embrasser à nouveau le jeune homme.

_ Je ne te laisserai plus jamais seul... Je serai toujours là pour toi que ce soit pour ce soir ou plus tard, déclara le mannequin sensuellement.

_ Tu as intérêt !, ordonna le petit garçon avec un sourire mesquin.

01 Janvier 4h03

Un autre cri se fait entendre dans les couloirs, venant d'une chambre d'un certain mannequin.

Ciel haleta en harmonie avec son amant alors qu'il venait à nouveau de jouir ensemble, il allait vraiment passé une nuit blanche s'ils continuent ainsi.

_ Sebastian... Combien de fois... On l'a fais ?..., demanda le manager en tentant de retrouver son souffle.

_ Tu sais... Je ne compte pas ce genre de... Choses... Mais peut-être... Six ou sept fois, répondit le jeune homme avec un sourire moqueur alors qu'il tentait lui aussi de retrouver son souffle.

_ C'en est pas assez ?... Je suis exténué et j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire pour dem... Hm...

L'adulte embrassa tendrement le jeune enfant qui se mit à gémir dans le baiser.

_ Mais regarde... Tu es toujours excité, il faut bien régler cela non ?, s'enquit le mannequin en serrant l'érection de son amour.

Il put entendre à nouveau un gémissement de plaisir de Ciel, il lécha tendrement le cou de l'enfant qui haleta.

_ C'est... C'est de ta faute... Tu m'as drogué... Hn..., il sentit une forte pression sur son pénis.

_ Ce qui est bien avec ce genre de chose, c'est qu'on oublie rien de la soirée, susurra sensuellement Sebastian en léchant l'oreille du garçon.

Le plus âgé retourna son supérieur pour qu'il soit à quatre pattes et le pénétra à nouveau pour une énième fois. Le jeune manager haleta à la sensation d'être à nouveau remplie, cependant n'acceptant pas le fait que son aîné s'amuse de lui alors que le lendemain va être une dure journée, il attendit que le plus âgé se rapproche de son oreille pour faire un premier mouvement.

_**Ah !...**_

L'homme aux cheveux jais venait de laisser échapper un gémissement, ce qui battre le cœur de l'enfant plus rapidement. Il refit un deuxième mouvement et put entendre un deuxième gémissement, le faisant à nouveau rougir. C'était vraiment étrange d'entendre son amant gémir alors que depuis 3 heures, on entendait que lui.

_ Cela te perturbe ? Que Ah..., Ciel fit un autre mouvement en voulant faire taire le sarcasme en vain, je gémisse ? Oh!… Si c'est toi qui m'entends gémir... Alors cela ne me dérange pas Ah ! De les laisser sortir.

Le plus jeune se sentit frémir à l'entente de ces mots.

_ Cesse de dire des choses aussi gênant ! Stupide Sebastian !, ordonna Ciel en cachant son visage rougit dans les coussins.

_ Je t'aime...

Ciel sentit battre son cœur vite à nouveau alors qu'il sentait les battements de cœur du mannequin... _**Ils lui semblaient... Rapide mais aussi doux**_.

01 Janvier 15h37

Le jeune manager ne s'était jamais sentit aussi exténué depuis... Fort longtemps. Sebastian l'avait vraiment fait, il lui a fait l'amour pendant toute la nuit, il avait fait une nuit blanche alors que son amant en a profité pour dormir au moins une heure. Ciel était réellement énervé, il avait fait exprès, son amour savait qu'il allait baver pour ce défilé de la nouvelle année et il l'a osé le faire. En plus, il a un mal de chien en bas, cela l'énervait vraiment, comment a-t-il pu tomber amoureux d'un mec comme lui ? Franchement... C'est pas sympa venant de lui alors qu'il lui disait qu'il l'aimait.

Le petit manager se sentit rougir en se rappelant de la soirée et de toutes les choses embarrassantes qu'ils ont fait. En plus de ça, il lui a laissé des suçons partout mais vraiment partout, même sur ces mains, comment allait-il pouvoir cacher ça ? Les autres vont sûrement poser des questions sur ces rougeurs... Mais le pire dans cette histoire ! C'est qu'il doit encore se travestir pour le défilé avec la nouvelle robe pour la couverture du magazine. Quelle horrible journée ! En plus dans ces robes, on pouvait voir les nombreuses marques de Sebastian, quel honte, en plus il doit marcher avec des talons, il souffre de partout depuis cette soirée.

Il était dans sa loge et s'admirer dans son miroir, il dégluti difficilement, est-ce que son amant va se moquer de lui en entrant ? Et puis, va-t-on le reconnaître ? C'est vraiment humiliant...

Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et vit la personne qui occupait ses pensées, il se mit à rougir alors qu'il sentit le regard brûlant du jeune mannequin se poser sur lui, surpris.

_ Ciel ?, demanda l'homme aux yeux carmins, étonné.

_ Qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre ?, répondis froidement le dénommé en fixant son reflet.

_ Tu vas défiler ?

_ Oui, Mme Red veut que je défile puisque cette robe me va «à merveille», il s'attendait déjà aux rire moqueur de l'adulte.

_ Elle a raison, elle te va extrêmement bien..., fit Sebastian en se rapprochant de son amant.

Le petit garçon se retourna pour faire face aux jeune homme qui prit possession de ses lèvres.

_ Tu es ravissant, déclara le mannequin avec un regard le plus sérieux du monde, et puis ça tombe bien... Je voulais te donner quelque chose qui va sûrement compléter ton habit.

Ciel se sentit rougir alors qu'il sentait le souffle profond de son protégé dans sa bouche. Il regarda son aîné avec surprise lorsqu'il lui montra la bague. En effet, hier il n'a pas dis s'il voulait bien être son fiancé bien que la réponse soit évidente. Sebastian prit doucement la main de son manager et mit lentement à l'annuaire la fameuse bague avant de la baiser.

_ Je t'aime... Mon cher fiancé, murmura l'adulte à son dénommé fiancé à présent.

Ce dernier rougit comme une tomate alors que son cœur battait à la chamade, il se retourna vivement en retirant sa main de celle de son fiancé pour cacher sa gêne alors qu'il tenait fermement la main la bague.

_ Idiot...

Il parvint à entendre un gloussement de l'adulte.

_ Tu sais... Que si je monte sur scène, ils vont tous voir... Ces marques ?, demanda timidement l'enfant en sentant ses joues brûlantes.

_ Par marques tu veux dire mes suçons sur tout ton corps ?, répondit le mannequin, perplexe et amusé, bien qu'il est comprit le sous-entendu.

_ Oui Sombre crétin ! Je vais faire comment moi ? Avec une robe pareille !, hurla le manager en faisant face à son amant, il sentit quelques mèches de ses faux cheveux retomber sur sa poitrine.

_ Eh bien... N'y prête pas attention.

_ Quoi ?

_ Au moins je suis sûr que les choses seront clairs et qu'ils comprendront que tu n'appartient qu'à une personne, moi, déclara simplement le brun avec un sourire tentateur et joueur.

Ciel se sentit rougir et ne put s'empêcher de hurler la seule chose qu'il lui parvenait à l'esprit avant de gifler de toutes ses forces l'homme se présentant devant lui.

**SALE IDIOT PERVERS !**

01 Janvier 20h38

Le défilé était enfin terminé, le jeune enfant ne put s'empêcher de rougir fortement, tout le monde l'avait trouvé ravissant et le pire c'est que Sebastian ne s'est pas retenu de le prendre et de le faire tomber à la renverse pour lui embrasser la nuque, tout en murmurant un «Happy New Year». Il allait lui faire regretter amèrement cette honte, il avait fait ça devant tout le monde ! Cependant il ne devait pas penser à ça pour l'instant, il vit de potentiels clients pouvant vouloir l'image de son protégé pour leurs pubs, il engagea alors la conversation. Mais la discussion dériva sur un tout autre sujet.

_ J'ai trouvé la jeune fille qui passait avec le mannequin extrêmement ravissante ! Cependant, je n'aurais jamais cru que votre protégé s'épie pour d'aussi jeune fille !, déclara Claus avec un regard intrigué.

_ A-Ah... Seulement c'était une simple mise en scène de notre patronne, n'y prêtait pas attention !, tenta Ciel en espérant que d'échapper à une autre remarque de ce genre.

_ Ah d'accord ! Je vois qu'elle a un bon sens de l'animation !, il tapota l'épaule du frêle enfant, mais que vois-je ! Bonsoir Mr Sebastian.

Ciel se retourna surpris alors que son mannequin laissait apparaître un sourire forcé.

_ Bonsoir, à qui ai-je l'honneur de rencontrer ?, demanda poliment le ténébreux avec d'une voix légèrement contrarié.

Il n'aimait vraiment pas quand on touche aussi familièrement son jeune amant... Les gens ont tendances à trop le provoquer en ce moment.

_ Ah excusez moi, Je suis Claus, je représente une petite boîte pas très connu, il tendis sa main avec un large sourire.

_ Je vois, ravie de vous rencontrer.

Il prit sa main, la secoua et serra méchamment, faisant légèrement crisper de douleur le représentant alors que Ciel assistait à la scène avec des yeux effarés.

_ Mais passons, poursuis l'homme un peu âgé, je viens de remarquer Ciel, mais je trouve qu'elle vous ressemble étrangement.

_ N-Non, c'est... C'est ma sœur !, mentit avec un petit sourire gêné.

_ Ah... Je vois ! J'aimerai aussi vous poser une question...

_ Allez y.

_ Dîtes moi, que sont ces marques rouges si cela n'est pas indiscret ?

Le jeune déglutit difficilement un mensonge vite ! Il fallait qu'il trouve quelques chose.

_ Cela peut paraître étonnant en cette période... Mais j'ai été piqué par un moustique* et je n'ai pas réussi à le tuer durant toute la nuit, il lança un regard noir à Sebastian qui se mit à ricaner.

_ Oh je vois, vous aussi Mr Sebastian ?

_ Je vous demande pardon ?, demanda l'interpellé avec un regard perplexe.

_ Vous avez une marque rouge au niveau du cou...

Le ténébreux regarda alors Ciel qui dévia rapidement son regard lui-même gêné que quelqu'un l'ai vu. Il a sûrement dû le faire juste après qu'Alois les ait vu ensemble. Claus resta perplexe à l'étrange ambiance entre les deux hommes. Il entendit alors le jeune homme ricanait doucement, il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça.

_ Eh bien... Voyez vous, dans mon cas ce n'est pas une piqûre de moustique, il retourna la tête de Ciel et l'embrassa passionnément.

Claus fut tellement surpris et choqué qu'il laissa tomber sa coupe de champagne alors qu'on pouvait entendre des cris surpris ou dégoûté des femmes et hommes, d'autre verres se briser, un cri strident d'un homme entièrement vêtu de rouge ou encore des chuchotements. Le plus jeune tenta de se détacher du baiser mais Sebastian le tint fermement et son baiser était beaucoup trop passionné. Le brun se détacha finalement de son baiser et retira sa langue de la bouche de son amour pour lui lécher les lèvres. Le jeune resta abasourdi.

_ C'est un magnifique suçon de mon fiancé..., poursuis le brun en baisant le front de son manager.

Il se baissa son visage jusqu'à l'oreille de Ciel et lui susurra doucement «Bonne chance pour expliquer notre situation mon amour... Et bonne année.»

Le jeune enfant reprit les esprits en entendant une telle phrase et remarqua enfin que tout le monde les regardaient avec de gros yeux, il se sentit rougir alors que son top-modèle se décala pour s'enfuir.

_ SEBASTIAN ! ! ! ESPECE DE SALAUD ! ! ! ! !, hurla de tout son cœur le jeune enfant en lançant sa coupe de jus de fruit sur son amant, JE VAIS T'ETRIPER ! !

Il ne put entendre qu'un simple rire sincère et clair de son fiancé.

_**Cette nouvelle année s'annonce vraiment être bonne et amusante n'est-ce pas ?**_

Bonus:

04 Janvier 14h28

Ciel a dû se travestir à nouveau à son plus grand malheur pour la photo du magazine et surtout il devait poser avec son fiancé, Sebastian. Tout le monde au début les regardaient bizarrement mais ensuite, cela a repris son cours normal, sauf les journalistes et paparazzis qui les harcelaient... Tout était redevenu normal, plus personne n'étais choqué de leurs relations.

Ils firent donc les photos, cependant le ténébreux n'hésitait pas toucher le plus jeune de manière indécente ou se rapprochait un peu trop près de lui. Pourtant, Grell ne fut pas contrarié, bien au contraire, il était était plutôt joyeux.

_ Eh minus, je dois avouer que tu as fais pas mal de progrès, tu sais sourire ! Même si ce sourire ne ressemble pas à grand chose, tu arrives à sourire ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fais ?

Ciel resta surpris et regarda Sebastian qui souriait d'amusement.

_ J'ai eu de l'aide..., répliqua froidement le jeune manager avec les joues légèrement rougis.

_ Voir beaucoup d'aide n'est-ce-pas ?, intervint le brun en embrassant la joue de son amant.

_ AH NON ! ! Je ne veux pas vous voir tripoté tout les deux ! Je ne veux pas voir ça ! Et dire que Sebastian ne me regarde même pas...

06 Janvier 10h58

_ Oh regarde ! Il y a Sebastian et cette mannequin qu'on ne connaît son nom sur la couverture, Lizzy !, cria Nina en donnant le magazine à la jeune fille.

_ En effet... Elle ressemble beaucoup à Ciel... Ah Ciel... Tiens ?, remarqua la jeune blonde en fronçant des sourcils.

_ Qu'y a-t-il ?, demanda la femme avec un air intrigué.

_ Cette bague... Elle ne fait pas parti des accessoires pour cette robe... Mais je dois dire qu'elle lui va très bien, elle est assortie à ces yeux et à cette robe.

_ Fais moi voir ça !, cria la jeune Nina en arrachant le magazine de ses mains.

En effet, il y avait une bague qui n'aurait pas dû se trouver là... Du moins, elle n'avait pas eu ouïe que Mme Red ait rajouté un tel accessoire. Elle était magnifique, un beau saphir profond orné, l'anneau en argent, incrusté de rubis rouge sombre...

* * *

><p>* J'en ai fais moi-même les frais en Décembre... XD<p> 


End file.
